It's Been Awhile
by Your Sweet Escape
Summary: Sequel to Everything Changes. Pitchforks, silver, and child abductions. Oh, my!
1. Run Baby Run

**In my dream world, I own Supernatural and all it contains. Sadly, my dream world doesn't really exist. Sigh.**

So "Angels and Airwaves" started upsetting me, and I got into this thing. And, well, here it is. The sequel to "Everything Changes." I hope it's good. I really do. Oh, and I apologize in advance for Pennsylvania. I just really wanted pitchforks and torches. Call it artistic liberty.

* * *

The trees were becoming way too dense, and her shoulders burned like hell. Clearly, this was not how she expected her weekly hunt to go.

"Devil!"

"This way!"

Oh yeah, and the angry village people following in her wake. That was equally as hellacious, if not more so. As quick as her four legs could carry her, she scrambled through the undergrowth, over rocks, water, and fallen tree limbs, and ran right into a thickening mob. Damn her luck.

"Not so fast." A voice yelled above the rest. "It's high time you were stopped." A large net was thrown over her, pinning her to the ground. _No! _she wanted to scream _I'm not the monster you're looking for! _But it wouldn't be any use. These people were angry and terrified; the most dangerous of combinations.

"I say we kill her right now!" A high pitched shrill invaded her sensitive ears.

"Set fire to that pretty little black coat!" Close to her, a deep voice stood out.

"Cut off her limbs one by one."

"Skin her alive."

"Shoot her!"

"No," The same voice that had pinned her to the dank and dirty ground advanced. "We will show her the same kindness she has shown our children. Tomorrow night there will be a hunt for all who wish to participate." The voice belonged to a tall man, Will Liddell, who had helped her find an actual house amidst the Amish community, and shown her nothing but kindness. Until now that is. Now he led the group that wanted her dead for something she didn't even do! "Sorry about this, girl," he said in a lower voice, "but I did warn you."

In return he got nothing but a cold, yellow stare. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of fear or regret. But that defiance only got her dragged into a tiny, sliver cage. As the door clanged shut she decided, every one of these people were going to die if she didn't first.

x

"Wake up." The rough voice burned through her thoughts like the sliver in her lungs. She was going to die tonight, she knew it. Vaguely, she could make out a semicircle of horses, dogs, and humans centered around her cage. There was a quiet whoosh of the opening door, and, dragging together whatever strength she had left, she crawled out of the prison.

Horses neighed, dogs barked, and the world shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. She knew she had to run. Knew she had to do something, but her veins were too clogged, the blood slowly congealing into a metallic mess, and she couldn't lift herself off the ground. A swift kick in the ribs brought her back to her senses, and she shakily lifted herself up. No chance was she going to be treated like that in front of everyone. She still had her respect, and no amount of murder could take that away.

"You get a head start," the rough voice narrated.

She set off into the forest at an ambling trot, heading for the highway. Becoming road kill was a better option than being shot, stuffed, and displayed for a cruel sense of security.

Her paws dragged the ground, and with each step her head dropped lower and lower. There was no way she could make it. Hell, they wouldn't even make it. Death would claim her first, but she still trudged on. Beyond familiar trees that marked the past safety of her hunting ground, around the twisted roots that she so carefully avoided, through a concave of branches and vines perfect for late night transformations, and passing the crooked fences now drenched in spirit repellent. If wolves could laugh, she would have.

Hoof beats created tangles at her feet with their wicked vibrations, and she wanted nothing more than to fall right there in front of the house that marked the begging of the disappearances. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. The wolf had too much pride, and she had too much hope. Surely someone would show kindness. There had to be some doubt in the group.

"There! Ahead!"

No. There was no doubt. Dragging her useless self up again, she tried to make her legs move faster. Another mile and she could touch the cold asphalt. She dragged herself a few more strides. And then a few more. Until, finally, she could hear the occasional car drive pass the seemingly peaceful forest. The smell of tar and rubber reached her nose, and she could make out iridescent white and yellow lines. Now if only another car would come.

Suddenly, something sharp wedged its way between her ribs. It was a knife. And it was silver. She didn't think it could happen, but her insides seemed to explode into a dripping, fiery hole. The wolf couldn't take it anymore, and, slowly, the black fur was replaced with pale skin, the four legs shrank into two, and glowing, yellow eyes faded into rich hazel. Where the wolf used to lay, a curly headed brunette was stretched out in the middle of the road waiting for a speeding car to finish her off.

She grinned as the vibrant lights rounded the corner and laughed as the breaks screeched. It was all over now. All over. The waiting was the worst part, she decided. Knowing that all you have left is a few seconds, and that, soon, you wouldn't be fighting anymore, but that was the only thing she had left. Waiting… But, where was it? Where was the hit? The momentary pain? The release? A car door slammed. Footsteps next to her broken body. Damn.

"Miss?" The woman's voice was strained. "Miss? Can you hear me? Oh, God!"

She heard the faint dialing of a cell phone, the erratic nine-one-one call, and the woman's shrill voice.

"Honey, please. Can you hear me?"

The phone. She needed the woman's phone. Struggling on pins and needles, she lifted her torso off the ground and held out her hand. "Phone," she managed to choke out. Without hesitation, the woman handed the titanium bar over, and she slowly dialed the number she never used, but never forgot.

The voice on the other end was monotone, methodical, emotionless. "This is Dean. If it's an emergency, send me your coordinates and I'll be there as soon as possible." A shrill beep proceeded the message wiping the darkening blood from her lips she attempted a response.

"Dean…Pennsylvania…please…" She collapsed back onto the cement, but held tight to the phone. Sirens wailed in the background, but she barely heard it. There were doors slamming, people shouting, and a very cold hand on her cheek.

"Ma'am," a man's easygoing voice broke the stupor. "My name's Alex. I'm just going to check your pulse, and then we're going to get you wrapped up to go in the ambulance, alright?" He didn't wait for a response, just moved his fingers to the vein in her neck as another set of hands felt the knife in her ribcage. "Ma'am, I'm going to take the phone from you." His fingers started opening her grip.

"No!" she gagged. "Please…"

"Okay," he seemed surprised at the fervor in her voice. "You can hold it for now."

Within minutes, the skilled team had her bandage, secure, and in the hospital bound vehicle. A younger woman sat beside her watching the portable heart monitor. Wanting so bad to close her eyes, but fearful they wouldn't reopen, she clutched the phone to her chest and tried to focus on what the woman was saying.

"Sweetie, we need to take the phone," the woman soothed, "I promise you'll have it back later.

"No," she begged.

The woman laughed quietly, "Now who could you possible be calling right now?"

Ignoring the obvious sarcasm, she whispered, "Winchester." The was a prick in her arm and her eyelids shut on their own.

"There now," the woman said, "I'm sure this Winchester person will be there when you wake up."

How the hell would she know?

XxXxX

He felt his phone vibrating in the back pocket of his jeans, but a legged blonde with a rack the size of an industrial oven's was currently occupying his mouth and he just couldn't drag himself away.

"My place or yours?" she asked as they came up for breath.

"Yours." Dean replied without hesitation.

The second time his phone rang, it dragged him out of a tequila induced sleep. Sam's name flashed on his caller id, and, as quietly as possible, he climbed out of the bed, pulled on his clothes, and left the tiny apartment without a second glance. He stopped at a dinner on the way back to the motel and grabbed two breakfast specials and two large coffees to go, which were promptly ripped from his hands the second he entered the motel room.

"Damn, Sam, when was the last time you ate?"

"Last night," Sam replied with a mouthful of bacon.

Dean sipped his coffee. "It's like you're thirteen again."

Sam shrugged. "I've got our next hunt," he said after swallowing. "Sudden recoveries from terminal illnesses."

"Where?"

"Utah."

Leaning his head against the wall, he sighed, "Why couldn't the sons of bitches pick somewhere fun to screw around?" He crumpled the Styrofoam cup and tossed in into the garbage. "Utah's about six days from here."

"It's a big case, Dean." Sam closed his laptop.

"People are recovering. I don't see the evil."

"People are recovering from terminal illnesses. They should be dying." Sam attempted arguing.

"Is anybody dying?" Dean challenged.

There was a pause. "No."

"So we're going to waste something that's saving people?"

"I never said we should kill it," Sam sulked.

"Try again, Sammy. See if you can find something with sharp teeth and claws."

"It's Sam." He opened his laptop again. "Utah's only four days from here," he muttered.

Dean laughed and fell back onto one of the beds. Right as he shut his eyes he felt his phone vibrate. "Did you leave a message?" he asked pulling the black cell out of his pocket.

"No." Sam's face glowed with the light of the computer screen. It was obvious he was already engrossed in whatever search he had pulled up.

Shaking his head at his little brother's geekiness, Dean flipped open his phone. The number on his screen wasn't familiar, but he hadn't gotten a text with coordinates, so it must not be that big of a deal. Taking his time, Dean dialed his voice mail, entered the password, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Dean…Pennsylvania…please…" A weak voice mumbled into his ear. Suddenly, the voice changed.

"Ma'am," a man's voice replaced the woman's. "My name's Alex. I'm just going to check your pulse, and then we're going to get you wrapped up to go in the ambulance, alright?" It was obvious he hadn't meant to leave Dean any type of message. The girl never hung up. "Ma'am, I'm going to take the phone from you." The man's voice was full of authority, but, also, sympathy. What was going on?

"No!" He had heard that voice before. Who was it? "Please…" It sounded like…but it couldn't be.

"Sam," he called holding out his phone. "See if you know who this is."

Reluctant to tear himself away from the computer, Sam reached out for Dean's phone. Dean watched as his brother's eyes grew twice their normal size.

"It's her, isn't it?"

Sam nodded and began shutting down his computer. "Pennsylvania's only a day away," he stated shoving his things into a bag.

"We'll be there in seven hours." Dean scanned the room for any of his clothes. Spying a solitary shirt, he quickly packed it up and headed toward his car. "Let's go, Sam!"


	2. So Far Away

**Dis. Disclaim. Disclaimer.**

Yeah. Slightly boring chapter. I accept it. You should too.

Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this! It's good to know that Chase and I aren't complete failures! And I've decided that in chapters to come Sam's going to have a little say. It's going to be like a big party...kinda...not really. Anyway.

* * *

Dean was true to his word. Seven hours later, they were driving across the state line. "Okay," Dean turned down the radio, "we know she's here, but we don't know where. Any ideas?"

"Give me your phone," Sam commanded. Dean handed it over, and Sam easily located the number. "If I enter the area code….I can find the city…..we know she's in a hospital…..and there's only one in the town. De lune hospital."

Dean stared at him. "How the hell…you now what. I don't want to know. How far is it?"

"Three hours."

"You mean thirty minutes." The speedometer climbed higher.

x

"Receptionist," Sam pointed at a busy desk where a young woman was twirling a pencil in her fingers.

"I'll deal with it," Dean said striding over to her. "Excuse me, miss, but I'm looking for someone."

"Name?" the girl asked without looking up.

"Well…um…" Would she give them her real name? "I don't…I mean, she's my cousin's friend's sister, and we're not that close, but I promised I'd check on her." Dean smiled sweetly.

"Listen, if I don't have a name, I can't help you. Sorry." The pencil had successfully made it all the way down her hand.

"Are you sure? I can tell you what she looks like." _Right down to the black fur that appears time to time. _

"Sir, I cannot help you without a name." Now the pencil was in the other hand.

"What about an EMT named Alex? Ever heard of him?"

At this the receptionist finally looked up. "Oh, yeah!"

"He here?" Dean tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"I think so. I saw him in the ER a few minutes ago. You might want to try the lounge. It's the third door to your right down that hall."

"Thanks," Dean replied dryly. "Come on," he motioned to Sam, "Wild goose chase." Without effort, the brothers came to a generic, brown door with 'Doctor's Lounge' painted across it in black letters. Dean knocked, and a red headed man stepped out.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Alex." Dean said.

"That's me," Alex let the door close behind him. "How can I help you?"

"You picked up a girl about a night ago. Brunette, pale, probably a serious handful?"

"I picked up a few of those. You're going to have to be more specific."

"This one would have a cell phone with her," Sam piped up.

Alex put his hand under his chin. "I had two like that, but I don't know names."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"No, after they hit the ER, my job's pretty much done."

Dean frowned, "Thanks anyway."

"Sorry I couldn't help," Alex said before slipping back into the room.

"Well," Dean leaned against the wall. "What now?"

"Excuse me," a high voice carried to them.

"Yeah?" Sam and Dean answered.

A short woman approached them, "Your last name wouldn't happen to be Winchester, would it?"

"Yeah," Dean pushed himself off the wall, "Why?"

"I might know who you're looking for." She led the way down the hall. "If it's her, maybe you can shed some light on the problem." She motioned to the ICU ward. "Turn right at the first hall. It's the second door down."

"Thanks," Sam said. Dean was already half way there.

He hesitated at the closed door. What if it wasn't her? Or, worse, what if he couldn't help her?

"I'll wait out here," Sam stepped beside him, "You know. In case more than one person would be overwhelming or whatever."

Dean smiled his thanks and slowly opened the door. It was dark inside, almost too dark to see, but he could make out several different monitors-all of them beeping intermittently. And there, whiter than the sheets pulled tight against her, practically tied down with all the tubes in wires, was her. The girl he hadn't so much as consciously thought about (the thoughts usually came on their own) in about a year.

"Do you know her?" the woman asked from the doorway. "They've been calling her Aurora."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?" There was a slight chuckle in Sam's tone.

"Yeah," the conversation took on a heavier feel, "The doctors have to keep her sedated. If she's awake long enough to realize what's happening, she starts ripping everything off and trying to leave."

"She doesn't look like she could do that much," Dean stated. He stepped back with his brother and the woman.

"No. She doesn't." The woman frowned, "Her body's shutting itself down. She can't breathe on her own, she can't eat, they dialysis is the only thing keeping her somewhat alive."

"Dialysis?" Dean asked, "Why?"

"Not only are her kidneys starting to fail, but there's something in her blood that's not getting cleaned out. But, when it was tested, her blood didn't have anything out of the ordinary in it. Sure her blood cell count was off, but that shouldn't be doing this." The woman shook her head, "It's really a shame. We all thought she would have a chance after we got her here, but I guess some things just can't be changed."

"You were with the team that found her?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah," she held out her hand, "Erica Morgan, EMT."

"I'm Sam and this is Dean," he nodded a head at his older brother.

"And her name's Chastity Stone. She prefers Chase." Dean stood beside the unconscious girl. She looked so…dead. How had this happened? He knew he would find her when she wanted to be found, but he hoped it would be somewhere, anywhere, else. He should have answered his phone the first time it rang…

"Chase," Erica tried, "It's a fitting name."

Sam nodded. "What happened to her?"

"A woman found her in the middle of the road. When we got there she was in pretty bad shape. There were burn marks across her shoulders, sides, and back, as well as a few shallow cuts. The biggest injury was a stab would in her abdomen, but it was relatively fresh and there wasn't a lot of bleeding."

"A stab wound?" Sam crossed his arms, "From a knife?"

"Yeah. An old fashioned one."

"How can a knife be old fashioned?" he asked, "Isn't a knife a knife?"

"The design was older and the blade was silver. You don't see that too often around here."

"Silver, huh?" Dean and Sam exchanged looks behind Erica's back.

"Yeah. As far as I know, the police are looking into it." She shrugged. "They probably won't find much. Amish country and all that."

"Amish country?" Dean snickered. "You mean like horse and buggy?"

"Yeah," she shrugged again, "It's a pretty big deal."

"Do you have any idea where she lives?" Sam asked elbowing Dean in the side.

Erica smiled at the act. "Not really. Last night was the first time I've ever seen her." She thought a moment, "But I know of two houses that have been sold in the past three months. They're both really old, and it was a big debate whether the sale should have happened."

"Where?"

"One's only a few miles from here. Turn right out of the hospital, it's big and blue, you can't miss it."

"And the other." Sam held out his hand for Dean's keys.

"It's really out of the way. Near Little River. You have to turn left out of the hospital and go until the road dead ends. There's a gravel drive that goes on for a few miles and it runs right into house." As her explanation ended a shrill beeping filled the room. Erica pulled a pager out of her pocket, and, after checking it, smiled apologetically at the boys. "Duty calls. I'd like to come by later and see how it's going. If that's okay?"

"Sure," Dean agreed. _But I can't promise that we'll be here._

"Great." She smiled and headed out the door.

Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Sam. "Careful with her."

Rolling his eyes, Sam took the keys. "Where do you think she would keep it?" he asked backing towards the door.

"I don't know. You're the genius. Where would you keep the anti-venom. Or anti-silver in this case."

"I'll find it." He hesitated slightly, "Are you okay?"

Shrugging the question off, Dean replied, "Yeah, fine." Without another word Sam left the room. When the door had shut, Dean cautiously walked to the edge of the generic, hospital bed and sank into an uncomfortable chair that was right beside it. "What have you gotten yourself into?" he whispered.


	3. Easy Way Out

**One day, when I rule the world, this disclaimer won't be neccessary.**

Chapter 3. Short and Sweet. I swear, the next chapter Chase gets a chance to talk. Woo-hoo!

* * *

It was obvious Chase would need a hunting ground somewhere close to her house, so, with a little investigation, he slammed the car door and headed toward Little River.

Much to his dismay, Erica's explanation was correct. Thirty minutes into the drive and he still hadn't come to the infamous gavel driveway. He could understand why the house would appeal to Chase. It far away from prying eyes, and, therefore, perfect for a half-wolf/half-human changeling. Vaguely, he dredged up a memory of one of their conversations. She had always wanted to live out in the country, claiming it would give her the privacy and seclusion she craved.

Finally, the asphalt gave way to gravel, and minutes later, Sam was parked in front of a very large, very old, very dark house. He eased his way up the front steps and quickly picked the lock on the front door. The heavy wood opened with a creak revealing a scene straight from a home and garden magazine. The dining room, living room, and kitchen were immaculate, almost inhumanly perfect. The whole thing was obviously set up for unexpected visitors. Both the off white couch and the mahogany dining table screamed façade.

It wasn't until Sam stumbled into a bedroom that he was sure Chase had been here. There were about twenty boxes stacked and strewn around the room, and the bed was a tangle of sheets and pillows. There were also claw marks at the base of the door as well as under the window. Frowning, Sam left the small haven and ventured into the spotless kitchen. Medications were normally refrigerated, right?

As he rummaged through the fruits and vegetables, Sam couldn't help but wonder about the situation. First of all, what was Chase doing that she needed a picture perfect reception area? Especially when her actual living space was a complete mess. And why had she called Dean? It seemed like she was doing a pretty good job of fending for herself. After all, they hadn't heard from her in months. Granted, a hospital was pretty serious, but why Dean? Why now? It wasn't that he resented it or anything. It was just weird.

And then there was his brother. He expected him to drop everything for Dad, maybe even for Cassie, but for a girl he spent a little less than a week with? It wasn't his brother. Dean hadn't even talked about her after they left South Carolina except to tell him that Chase had shit of her own to deal with and it was time they part ways. He had laughed at that. It sounded like code for 'I'm sick of her let's move on.'

But here they were. In nowheresville, Pennsylvania hoping to save a werewolf. No, a loup-garou. Werewolves couldn't be saved. He had learned that lesson the hard way. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and continued looking for whatever it was he was supposed to be looking for. "Jackpot," he muttered when his fingers grazed a cool, glass vile. Further investigation uncovered several syringes filled with whatever it was they were supposed to be filled with. As he exited the house he cast a glance back into the full size magazine page. What had she gotten herself into?

XxXxX

"Just wake up," Dean pleaded for the millionth time. But, like the million times before, she just lay there. Not moving. Barely breathing. As if she was trying to die. The beep of the heart monitor was the only noise in the room, and even that was faint.

"She any different?"

His head snapped up at the sound of Sam's voice. "No. Do you have it?"

"Yeah," Sam pulled a needle out of his pocket. "Security's surprisingly relaxed here."

Dean watched as his brother expertly injected the serum into the already attached IV tube. It took a few minutes for it to drip into her veins, but as soon as it did, there was a noticeable difference. The beeping of the heart monitor grew a little steadier, and her skin regained a little color. Soon, her breathing was stronger, the ugly gash was closing itself up, and a quiet groan escaped her lips.

"I'll go get a doctor," Sam said.

With a grateful nod, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and watched Chase's eyes slowly open. "You know they had started calling you sleeping beauty," he said softly as soon as her eyes had locked with his, "It's a shame your prince never showed up."

A slight smile was painted onto her face. "Someone needs to get this needle out of my chest." Her voice was rough.

Dean laughed. "Good to see you, too."

"Well, well, well." A boisterous doctor walked into the room. "If it isn't the eyes of Aurora. Tell me, princess, did your prince finally come?" He pulled a stethoscope out of the pocket of his coat

Dean raised an eyebrow in Sam's direction. What was this guy on? Chase's expression asked the same question, and Dean chuckled when she caught his eye.

"My name is Chastity," she muttered as the doctor jotted a note on a yellow slip of paper.

"Lovely name," he replied. "I'm Doctor Wesley Parke. You've been here three days now, and it's most certainly going to be one of the stories I tell my interns." He pulled an empty needle out of a jar that sat on a grey counter across the room. "Just a small blood sample, dear."

Chase willingly held out her arm. "When are you going to take these out?" she asked, gesturing to the tube in her chest as well as the IV in her arm.

"In good time. We'll have to see what this shows us first." He held up the now blood filled vile.

"When will she be able to leave?" Dean asked, stepping up.

Dr. Parke turned to face him. "You do realize how serious her condition is?"

"Was," Dean replied, "She seems fine now."

"Seemingly yes," he stated glancing at the heart monitor, "But we shall have to see." He turned back to Chase, "I'll send this to the lab, and be back before you can recite the Japanese alphabet." He strode out of the room.

"Well," Sam said, "That was interesting."

"You said it." Dean sat back down.

"How long have you all been here?" Chase asked quietly.

"About a day," Sam came to stand beside his brother.

Chase nodded. "I should thank you, then."

"It wasn't a big deal," Dean replied tapping his fingers against his leg. She seemed so collected and at ease with everything. God knows, if he were in a hospital for the kind of crap she was here for calm wouldn't exist.

"No," she corrected, "you didn't have to come. It's a very big deal. Thank you."

Dean smiled, "You're right. Me and Sam were in the middle of a huge hunt. We were actually going after the devil himself, and then-"

"Sorry to interrupt Dean's, um, fairy-tale," Sam laughed, "but how did you get here?"

"I was just hunting," she muttered smoothing the bumps in the thin blanket. "Some guy thought I was going after his kids. He threw the knife."

"Why would you be close to kids?" Sam persisted.

"I wasn't." Chase sighed and then yawned. "Listen, guys, I'm really grateful you came, I obviously owe you my life, but I'm sure you have better things to do than hang around here."

"You mean like hang out around a cheap motel room?" Dean joked, "Yeah, that's much better."

"No," she frowned, "I'm mean hunting. What case did you drop to come here?"

"Nothing. We had just finished off a haunting in New Jersey."

"And I'm sure the fun of Pennsylvania's just calling to you." Chase replied sarcastically. "Seriously, there's no reason for you all to stay. I know you hate hospitals, Dean. And I'm sure Sam's ready to go." She looked at the younger man for a moment and Dean could swear there was sympathy in her eyes.

"You want us gone?"

"It's not that. It's just…" Chase continued smoothing the blanket.

"Just what?" Dean put his hand over hers to still it.

"You shouldn't be here."

"And why is that?"

"I don't…I just…" she prattled on.

"I get it." Dean stood. "If you say we shouldn't be here, then we shouldn't be here." He walked toward the door, "Let's go, Sam."

"I'm sorry there's not more here for you," Chase stated.

Dean looked back and nodded. "What can you do?" he said with a shrug, "Glad you're going to be okay."


	4. The Run Away

**THINGS I OWN: the storyline, Chase, Kisten, Chris, Lilly, and all hospital staff/paraphernalia. **

**THINGS I DON'T OWN: Supernatural, Dean, Sam, _Her_. **

**Hmm, interesting. **

**Thank you all so much for all the feedback! I love getting it (although I haven't been getting much of anything due to the fact that this site is slowly breaking down! Argh!)! Hope you all keep reading and liking!**

**

* * *

**

She never could say the right thing. So, as they phrase went, for the next few hours, she didn't say anything at all. Through x-rays, CAT scans, numerous blood samples, and millions of doctors fingering the thin scar on her side where a five inch deep gash used to be, Chase was silent. Questions such as 'what happened' and 'who did this' were met with a shrug or a shake of her head. All she wanted was home. The trees, the small river, even the deep hole in her back yard begged her presence.

"I don't see anything wrong with you, Chastity," Dr. Parke said after the last test. "You certainly have someone watching out for you."

Chase gave a slight smile and stared out the dirty window.

"I'll send a nurse in to remove everything, and if you're doing alright in a day or two I don't see a reason you can't leave."

She nodded her thanks, and continued watching the sunlight play on the glass. With a final flourish on her chart, the doctor strode out of the room only to be replaced with a stick-thin nurse. The woman seemed to respect Chase's need for silence, and the only words spoken was the warning of slight and momentary pain.

As soon as the nurse had left, Chase began planning her immediate escape. There was no way she was staying here another day or two. For that reason, the moment the day nurses went home and were replaced by the sullen night crowd, Chase quietly slipped out of her bed, crept out the door and down the hall, and exited the hospital through a side door that would only open if she hit directly in the center of the peeling paint. With her first breath of fresh air, a true smile replace the tight line her lips had assumed during the day, and, after another few gulps of air, a thin wolf with muted black fur set off in the direction of Little River.

X

She could smell the river before she could see the house, and that was saying something considering the river was a few miles away while her house was only a few more paces. There was also three more familiar scents mingling with the breeze. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. With a graceful ease, the wolf morphed into a girl, and Chase scaled the front steps that led into the immaculate front room.

"Chris is freaking out," a tall blonde greeted her.

"Nice to see you too, Lilly," Chase muttered plopping down beside her on the clean, white couch.

"Why do you smell like rubbing alcohol?" Lilly wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Long story," She settled back into the cushions. "Why is Chris freaking out?"

"Someone broke into our house last night," she examined her manicured nails, "but nothing was stolen except a few vials of GS. I told him it was probably just a junkie of some kind looking for a quick fix." Her laugh sounded like a high-pitched growl, "Imagine the shock to a system when it gets a taste of that!"

"Is she alright?" Chase asked nervously.

Lilly's ocher eyes caught hers. "Yes," she said with a tight-lipped frown, "She's freaked out, though. I couldn't get much, just incoherency about some guy. Apparently, whoever was stupid enough to break in was stupid enough to go into her room. Chris is upstairs with her now."

"No, I'm not." The deep voice preceded the arrival of a muscular man. His dark skin and even darker eyes reflected the morning sun that shone through the windows. "She's going to be alright, Chase."

"Good," she breathed a tired sigh of relief. "Where's Kisten?"

"Bar," Chris and Lilly said in unison.

"Great," she sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

Chase eyed the two. She had known them for about four months now. They had decided to come back to the states with her after she left France. Between the two of them, Chase, and Kisten, three of the oldest loup-garou bloodlines were kept within the American boarders. "We've got to leave."

"The house?" Chris asked.

"The state, preferably." Chase bit her bottom lip. "I kind of had a little run in while I was hunting."

"You've been hunting for three days, what could you have possibly gotten into?" Lilly asked. "Usually it takes you a week."

"It only took one day, Lills." She took a deep breath, "I've been in the hospital for the last two days."

"What?!" Chris exclaimed. "What the hell were you doing in a hospital."

"It's kind of a long story…"

X

"So they just assume it was us?" Lilly threw her arms up, "They don't even give you a chance to explain? And here I thought they were nice, kind, non-mob forming."

"Something's taking their kids, you can't blame them for being a little paranoid."

"But I can blame them for almost killing you!" Lilly clenched her fist, "I swear the second I get one of them alone!" She hit Chris for good measure.

Ignoring her, Chris asked, "So the guy who broke in did it to save you?"

"Yeah, he's a friend from way back."

"And this friend," Chris pointed above him, "is her-"

"Right. Although they probably know each other a little better than we do."

All three gazed at the ceiling. "Are you going to tell her?" Lilly asked quietly.

Chase shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hmm," Lilly mused, "I guess we should start planning our next residence.

Smiling her thanks, Chase replied, "If you guys want to."

"Of course, We're better as a pack." Lilly reached under the couch and pulled out a big map. "Come on Chris, pick a number."

Chase laughed and slowly inched out the back door. God, she loved those two.

On her way to the only bar in town, Chase saw Dean's black impala parked in front of a cheap motel. _I should go apologize,_ she thought biting her bottom lip. _I don't want him mad at me._

XxXxX

Sam leaned back against the headboard of the rock hard bed. There was nothing on the three channeled television, so it was currently stuck on a random game show. They contestants weren't speaking English, but Sam had no clue what they were speaking. For some reason, it was highly addicting…

"I'm going out." Dean stormed past him, leather jacket pulled tight.

"Where?"

"Bar down the street." He turned around and winked, "Don't wait up."

"Never do," Sam muttered as the door slammed. He vaguely wondered why Dean did it. Why it was so important to find some girl -any girl- willing to crawl into whatever bed available with? Sam shook his head. Some things were better left unasked. Turning back to the television, he quickly became enrapt in whatever the guy in the orange shirt was telling the host.

Ten minutes into the show, there was a quiet knock on the door. Sam almost thought he had imagined it, but, seconds later, it came again. He shut off the TV and cautiously made his way to the door. Making sure a gun was within reach, Sam opened the door just enough to see out.

"Hope you have your silver ready," the visitor joked half-heartedly, "because those iron rounds won't do a thing to me."

"Chase!" Sam was genuinely surprised. "I thought you'd be home by now."

"Yeah, well," she walked inside and perched on the edge of one of the beds, "Been there, got bored."

"Dean's not here. He went…out." Sam caught himself. No use telling her he was about to go screw anything dumb enough to let him.

"I thought as much. No bar can hold against Dean Winchester." She laughed. It was a low, almost feral, sound that came from deep in her throat. It was all to obvious that Chase had thoroughly changed since they last saw her.

Sam tried to laugh with her, "I guess not."

"So he won't be back for awhile then, I assume." Chase straightened her legs.

"I doubt it," Sam hesitated slightly, "But you're welcome to wait if you want to." He lied a little. He didn't really want her to.

"No," she glanced at the scuffed toe of her black boot, "I'd actually like to talk to you."

"About what?" Sam sat down in a hard backed chair across from her. What could they possibly have to discuss?

"I know what you did for her," Chase stated quietly, "And I just wanted you to know that it's working out. That you don't have to worry."

"What I did for who?" Sam asked.

Chase wound a strand of straightened, mahogany hair around her index finger, " Madison."

Choking at the name, Sam jumped up. "I killed her."

"Did you?" Chase asked rhetorically, "Because I would have sworn she was alive and thriving back in South Carolina."

"She's dead, Chase." He crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to tell Dean, if that's what you're worried about."

Sam regarded her suspiciously, "You're not?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

He watched her a second longer before dropping his defenses. "So she's alright?"

"Yeah. It sounded like Desiree had a time figuring her out, though." Chase grinned a little. She loosely reminded him of the Mona Lisa. They two women shared the same smile.

Sam sat back down. "Why?"

"Apparently, little miss werewolf didn't want to were when the moon was full."

"I don't get it."

" Madison has this odd ability to change at will. And now that she's had a little guidance from the pack, she can fully change. According to Desiree she makes a good wolf."

Sam smiled. She was okay. He had done the right thing. Everything had worked out. "So she's like you?"

"So it seems." Chase said going back to examining her shoes. "It's odd, though. Being changed by a loup-garou is incredibly rare. It's not in our nature to leave witnesses. It's also not in the witnesses nature to want to live."

"I don't get it," Sam leaned forward a little.

"It's one hell of a transformation. Internal organs shift and change, your external appearance alters enough to hurt. In short, the switch is not pleasant."

"But she's okay? I could go see her? She's alright?" Sam began pacing around the room. It was too good to believe. Way too good.

"She's fine, but," Chase hesitated, "she wouldn't agree to see you."

"Why?" A wrench was suddenly thrown into his finely orchestrated plan.

"You can't imagine the blood lust that comes with this. A newbie has a tough time. If you so much as let a drop of blood fall from your pricked finger you'd be devoured faster than you could chug a glass of milk." Chase laughed, "Another funny analogy."

Sam's frown pulled the rest of his features down white it. "But she's okay?"

"Perfectly fine." Chase stood. "I just wanted you to know. You did the right thing."

"Thank you," Sam said as she shut the door behind her. "Thank you."


	5. Believe It Or Not

**I'm currently all out of fun disclaimers. **

**It's been awhile, no? Haha. Hope you all like this one!**

* * *

"So, you come here often?" Dean asked lamely as the blonde sunk another striped ball into a corner pocket.

"On and off," she grinned as she set down the glazed, wooden stick. "I believe you owe me fifty."

Dean took a long drink of his beer. "How about I keep my fifty, and we play for something better."

"What could be better than cold, hard cash?" she asked with a flip of her hair and a laugh.

"A night with yours truly." He smiled cockily.

"And what do I get when I win?"

"Actually, that was the prize."

She looked him up and down. "Baby, I hate to be the one to tell you, but you aren't any kind of prize."

"I think you're wrong." Dean slowly sauntered up to her, "I'm as good as it gets."

She laughed a little more. It was oddly menacing, and the sound pushed Dean back just a little. "I'd like to see you prove it, honey, I really would." She grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear, "But I'll bet you the fifty you owe me that I've had better." Pushing him a few steps away, she picked up the pool stick. "Winner takes all?"

"Fuck that," Dean said taking it from her. "I'll use the fifty to buy you a drink. What do you say after that we head out?"

"Depends on the drink." She glided ahead of him.

"Your pick." Dean slid onto a stool beside the one she had chosen.

"Grateful Dead," she told the bartender.

Dean stared at her. "You're disgusting."

"Either that or you're weak," She shrugged and flashed the man a smile as he set her drink before her.

"Beer," Dean ordered.

"Not very imaginative are we?" she remarked in a low voice that Dean had to lean in to hear.

He smirked, "Not here anyway."

The girl laughed, her blonde hair shaking from the act. She seemed thoughtful as she sipped her drink. "How long are you in town for?"

"Probably just tonight." There was a lull in the music and Dean could hear a new pool game starting, glasses clinking, and the door opening.

"That's such a-" she broke off and a perplexed look settled onto her face. "So that's what you smell like," she muttered. Dean knew he wasn't supposed to hear her. Shaking her head, she slid a smile back in place, but pushed back her chair. "It's been fun, baby, but I gotta run." Tilting back her head, she swallowed the last of her drink.

"What about that fifty I owe you?" he asked with a voice full of innuendos.

She laughed and toyed wit the collar of his jacket, "I'm sure I'll get it from you eventually."

"You could get it from me now."

"If you insist." She easily slid into his lap and straddled his waist. "Hope you don't mind a show," she whispered into his ear.

He would have answered that question with a resounding 'no,' but her lips were already blocking his words. She let his tongue tangle with hers and his hands explore her lower back as she fished the money from his jacket pocket. He should have put the cash in a different place.

He felt her lips curve into a smile as she pulled away. "Well, well, well. Look who came out to play." She stood in front of Dean, who still had a hand on her thigh, and turned to face a very pissed off woman. "The powers that be let you out of your cage early tonight, Chastity?"

"If you're done being a witch, Kisten, I suggest you head back home." Chase stood taller than Dean remembered. Her hands seemed to grip her hips as she tapped the heel of her black boot.

"Witch?" Kisten faked outrage, "Bite your tongue!"

Dean glance at Chase, unsure about what was going on. How did they know each other? What gave Chase the right to order Kisten around. Kisten. He liked it. "Um…"

"Hush," Kisten scolded like he was a child. "So what are you doing here, Chastity? Coming to half-ass something else?"

"Excuse me?" Chase's voice sent a shiver down Dean's back.

"I don't know why or how, but I smell you all over him. And yet, there's no claim."

She smelled her? On him? What the hell kind of remark was that?

Kisten's grin deepened evilly as her eyes flashed a shade lighter, "I'd be more than happy to fix that."

Dean's eyes grew wide. Kisten's eyes were almost yellow. And the only thing he knew that had yellow eyes was a wolf. This wasn't fun anymore.

"Stay away from him, Kist." Chase warned. Her fist clenched and unclenched at her side.

"Give me one good reason I should."

"It's not your claim to stake."

For some reason the remark made Kisten pause.

Dean interrupted while he had the chance. "Hate to break this up, but-"

"I said quiet, baby." Kisten held a finger to his lips.

Okay, now he was mad. No bitch was going to order him around like that.

"I'll give him back when I'm done," Kisten was almost pleading. "He'll bitch and moan at first, but he'll like it. You know he will."

"Home, Kist." Chase practically growled. "Now."

Pouting, Kisten stepped away from Dean. "Fine." she said before stalking out of the bar.

Chase sighed and sank down into the seat Kisten had given up. "Sometimes, I want to drive a stake through her heart," she muttered.

"So…can I talk now?" Dean sarcastically asked.

"What?" Chase turned to him. "Oh, yeah, of course." She nodded her head as the bartender placed a small glass brimming with an amber liquid.

"What in the hell was that?" Dean hissed as she tilted back her head to swallow the drink.

The tiny tumbler sounded a slight chink as it hit the wood of the bar. "Sometimes Kist forgets her place. That's all." Another glass replaced the first.

"That's your answer?" Dean watched the shot glass resume its place at the bar.

"Yup."

"Let me try again." He placed his hand on her arm to get her attention. "Tell me what the hell's going on."

Chase pushed his hand away and downed the third shot, "I told you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You don't ask very good questions." The empty glass was replaced by a taller one that bubbled with some strange drink.

Dean's faced tightened as he watched her finish off the mug in just a few gulps. "How do you know her?"

Chase put a hand to her head. "I met her in France. We live together."

"She's…like you?"

Snickering for some reason unknown to him, she replied, "So it seems."

"And she can smell you on me?" Dean felt like he was talking to a child.

Probably enjoying his frustration, Chase twirled a strand of hair around her index finger, "That's what she says. I'd like to disagree, but, then again, I can't really smell myself." She giggled again.

"Why do I smell like you?" He tried again.

"Because," she smiled at him and lowered her voice, "a loup-garou's scent tends to linger." She stood, shaking just enough for him to notice. "I just came to find Kisten. I should leave now."

"Hey," Dean said catching her elbow as she took a few steps forward, "let me take you home."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Winchester. Thank you very much." She jerked her arm out of his reach. Unfortunately, the motion sent her backwards right back onto the stool.

Dean laughed, "It doesn't take much to get you drunk." He helped her up again.

"I'm not drunk," she muttered darkly, But she didn't pull her arm away.

"Right," He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Why were you in France?"

"That's where I went." Her voice was heavy with the effects of the alcohol.

He laughed again. Too bad she could still kick his ass if he tried anything. "I guessed that. I want to know why you left."

She shrugged as he led her down the street. "So I wouldn't be left."

XxXxX

"Chase?" a voice accompanied the sunlight that invaded her eyes.

"Mmhmm?" Chase replied lethargically. It was warm in her bed. Her black sheets were exactly the right temperature and the plush, red, comforter felt so good wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need to ask you a question."

Chase stretched and fully opened her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked pushing herself into an upright position.

The girl twirled a gold ring around her thumb as she perched at the bottom of Chase's bed. "I…I, um…"

"Spit it out." Chase sighed. She didn't have much patience in the morning.

"I was there when he brought you home last night he didn't see me I just saw him and I just wanted to know if…maybe…" She ran a hand through her auburn tresses in anxiety.

"Oh, Maddy," Chase said with a small frown. She reached out and gave the girl a hug. "I'm sorry."

"No," Maddy corrected, "It's not your fault. I just want to know if he's alright." She looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, Sam's fine." Chase smiled at her.

The tension in Maddy's face relaxed. "Good," she breathed, "good."

"Madison!" Lilly came bounding into the room, "Kist and I need you to be the deciding vote. Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw Chase, " Good, you're awake. You can back me up."

"She's not backing you up! She's backing me up!" Kisten sidled into the room. "Morning, Chase,' she said with a tentative smile.

"Hey, Kist." Chase returned the smile with a grin of her own. She couldn't stay mad at Kisten, the girl wasn't ruthless, just a little impulsive.

"What's going on?" Madison asked.

Chase laughed silently. As if she didn't already know the answer.

"Do you know where Kist wants to go?" Lilly asked, "She wants to go to Spain!"

"What's wrong with Spain?" Kisten retorted.

"We can't hunt in Spain!" Lilly practically shouted.

Kisten crossed her arms. "Maybe not that kind of hunting," she muttered.

"Oh, yeah," Lilly turned to Chase and Madison, "She wants to play with the bull fighters. And ruin everything we stand for!" Lilly yelled the last part at her sister.

"Not true! There's a nice jungle or whatever within distance. We could make it work!"

"That 'nice jungle' is four hours away!" Lilly countered. "Now, I think it would be better if we moved to-"

"Germany!" Kisten interrupted, "The girl wants to move to Germany!"

"What's wrong with Germany?" Lilly asked, "It's very logical. Wooded area, older houses, no crazy bulls, and most of all we can get land far away from humans."

"That's what's wrong with it, Lill! We didn't survive this long by avoiding humans! Besides none of us can speak German!"

"I can a little," Madison piped up.

"Shh!" Kisten replied quickly. Lilly's face grew smug.

"Please," Chase rolled her eyes, "Why don't we put off the move for a few days. I could kind of use a break, and I'm sure you guys are not as gung-ho about this as you act."

"Well…" Lilly trailed off.

"It would be nice to actually think this one over," Kist mused, "Maybe Africa. No, too hot. Antarctica's too cold…" she left the room mumbling to herself.

"I don't know Chase." Lilly sat next to Madison, "We all need to hunt, and I, personally, don't want to be chased by an angry mob."

Chase bit her bottom lip. "You know, I might have a solution for that." She pushed the blanket back and climbed out of her bed. "Oh,' she mumbled when she caught sight of her reflection. "How drunk did I get last night?"

"You should be very thankful that hangovers don't exist to us," Lilly replied, "Otherwise, you'd be out like a light." Giggling, she left the room.

"Where are you going?" Madison asked as Chase stepped into her tiny bathroom to shower.

"God only knows," Chase whispered. But she knew Maddy heard.


	6. Step To Me

**Let's pretend I actually do own the Winchesters….okay, moments up. Disclaimer.**

**Okay, so, last episode was eerily familiar to some stuff that's on here. Writers snooping for ideas? Possible. If so, I just want them to know that I'm perfectly okay with them using this. You know, as long as Jensen and I get a personal introduction…Ha-ha. Yay for dreams! But last episode - Lovely!

* * *

**

"Have you seen my knife?" Dean asked the next morning. It wasn't under the bed, in the drawer, or sitting on the table. He liked that knife. It was his favorite, and he wanted it.

"Up your ass, maybe," Sam whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped. The second he found his knife he was going to use it to slit Sam's throat.

"Something obviously is," the younger replied not even glancing up from his computer.

Dean sat heavily down onto the chair beside his brother. "Care to explain?"

"You can't deny that you've been a jerk ever since we left the hospital." A few clicks and Sam seemed engrossed in whatever he was looking at.

Scowling, Dean replied, "You're wrong." He stood up and resumed his search.

"Uh-huh."

Ignoring his annoying, younger brother, Dean fell back onto his bed. Three seconds into the silent treatment he cracked. "Got anything new?"

"You aren't going to like it."

"You know, Sammy, I'm getting pretty sick of the lack of explanation, here."

"Fine." Sam turned form the screen and faced his brother. "Child abductions. Six so far. Nobody has seen anything take them. It's almost like they came out of their houses willingly."

"Humor me. Why is this are kind of thing?"

"They found traces of blood outside each home. A few feet from the initial location they would find the body."

"And?"

Sam sighed, "It looks like a wild animal attacked them."

"And?"

"And," Sam's voice was stretched, "there wasn't a single drop of blood left in their bodies."

"Vampires?"

"Wild animal attack. Vamps kill clean. They don't like waste." Sam returned to his laptop. "I'm thinking- actually, you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"Tell me what you're thinking, Geek Boy," Dean said to the ceiling

"Wolves."

"Why wouldn't I like that? Werewolves are nothing for us. How many have we killed now?" He regretted the words the second they were out of his mouth, but Sam didn't seem to notice.

"All the kids are disappearing from the Amish town. Their homes aren't too far from Chase's."

_You're right, I don't like that_, Dean thought. He involuntarily clutched the worn quilt. "Chase must be hunting something." The point wasn't for discussion, but, naturally, Sam scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm sure you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Dean turned on the small television for lack of anything else.

"So, are we going to look into it?" Sam came to stand in front of the television.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean twisted to see the static picture behind him, "Just get out of my way."

"Whatever." Sam pulled on his jacket. "I'm going to grab something to eat. You want me to bring something back?"

"Nah. I'll get something later." He settled back onto he bed as soon as his brother moved.

"I've got my phone," Sam stated walking out the door.

Dean grimaced as the door slammed shut, but relaxed again easily enough. He vaguely heard Sam's voice through the door for a split second and smiled at the thought of teasing him for talking to himself, but that smile was quickly dropped when the door opened again revealing the whole reason for his worry. "What are you doing here, Chase?"

The brunette stood in the doorway, fingering a strand of hair and biting her bottom lip. "I came to," she took a deep breath, "um, ask you something."

"Go ahead." He didn't budge from the bed, hoping she would get the hint and get out.

"The town that borders this one is, um, having some…issues."

"Go on." Dean watched her shift her weight from foot to foot. She was nervous. Good.

"Well, the only thing that separates this town from the bordering one is a long stretch of forest that starts behind my house."

"Yeah?"

"It's our hunting ground," she said softly, "and up until now it's been pretty safe."

"And?"

"And it's not anymore." Dean could hear the 'duh' in the statement.

"Why is that?" No way was he going to make this easy for her.

Chase came deeper into the room and sat down on the chair Sam had just vacated. "Because something's been taking kids right out of their beds at night. People think it's us." She sighed, "Actually, they think it's me, and it would be really nice if you and Sam would just-"

"Stop twitching, Stone. We've already heard about it." Dean moved himself to the edge of the bed. "And we're going to look into it."

"Thank you." She grinned a little. "I really appreciate that."

"We're not doing it for you," Dean was quick to jump in, "We're doing it because people are dying and we might be able to help. That's it."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she seemed suddenly tense, "I just meant that it was good. That you were looking into it. For the sake of the families."

"Uh-huh." Dean raised an eyebrow. "You know," he said slowly, "I'm going to need background information."

"Background information?" Chase crossed and uncrossed her legs, "Like what?"

"Like who these kids are, the circumstances of their disappearances, if you or the person you live with has seen anything when you've been hunting. Anything that could make this easier for us." He watched her shift in the chair. It was obvious she didn't want to go into the story, but she would if he had any say about it.

"Oh," she paused, "yeah. Background. Um…" she was pulling at the same strand of hair over and over again. Dean was surprised she hadn't pulled it out already. "They all disappear at night and show up the next morning."

"And?" he asked leaning a little closer.

"They're all younger then ten," she replied.

"How do you know?"

"I've met them all," she whispered, "They were all such sweet kids."

Dean snorted. She sounded like an over concerned parent describing her kid's friends. "Anything important?" he asked trying to get her to move on.

She shot him a glare evil enough to freeze any normal man in his tracks. Dean just grinned. "It looks like a wild animal attack," she relented.

"How far is it from you hunting area?"

"It's right in the middle. We hunt around it."

"No wonder they all think you did it. I would too."

"That's the thing, though," she went to work on another strand of hair, "When we first moved here, the town leader, Will, found out what we are, and he knows how we hunt. This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have done it. I trusted him." Suddenly she wasn't talking about the case anymore.

"Chase," Dean attempted his version of concern, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes immediately wary.

Dean sighed, "What put you in the hospital Chase?"

"I told you," she snapped.

"No, you didn't."

"Well I told you what you need to know." She was panicked. Her eye held the look of a caged animal, and Dean didn't like it, but he still insisted.

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"I don't know what to tell you, Winchester. I was hunting. Some guy attacked me. Now the place isn't safe, and if something's not done we'll have to move." She pushed herself off the chair and started to pace the room. "It figures though. I mean, you don't know how many times we've saved that town's ass, and all they can do to repay us is throw around false accusations and hold town wide hunts."

"Town wide hunts? What were they hunting?" Dean stood as well, but instead of pacing with Chase he simply watched her.

"Me, Dean! They were hunting me! Are you happy now?" She collapsed, Indian style, onto one of the beds. "The whole damn town was invited."

"So they ran you into the road hoping a car would do their dirty work?" he asked in quiet disgust.

"No," she said through clenched teeth, "I ran out in the road myself. It's not my fault I picked the one driver that was actually paying attention to the road."

Dean couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. She had tried to kill herself. He decided right then that he wasn't going to help this town. They were going to suffer for what they did to her.

"Why didn't you just keep running? Your house isn't that far away."

"I had a lot of silver in my system. I wasn't making it farther than that thick, yellow line." The confession was forced. "A car was quicker. Probably less painful, too."

"I'm glad it didn't hit you." His confession was forced as well.

"I'm not," she replied bitterly.

He cautiously sat next to her, all the while keeping his eyes on hers. He didn't want to send her into another alarm. "You never called, Chase."

"How did we make that jump?" Her laugh was acidic.

"I just mean, how would I have known you were dead. I haven't talked to you in a year."

"The phone works both ways, Dean." She stated. Her body was turned away from him, so he could barely see her face.

"Yours didn't"

"What do you mean?" She turned around just enough to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I called. Once a day for a week. I wanted to make sure you were okay!" He wasn't yelling, but he was getting close.

"Obviously not! I didn't get a single thing from you!" Chase on the other hand was yelling. Loudly.

"If you're too far out of the country phone calls get a little harder! And you know, if you were so upset about it, you should have taken your own advice and called me!"

"Maybe I was busy!"

"Doing what?" His volume now matched hers.

"Trying to forget you!"

Her comment stopped him. "What?" He asked lowering his voice.

"You heard me." She moved back to the chair. "You know a wolf mates for life. I thought Thomas was that mate. I didn't think something would override those instincts."

"And something did?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, "you did." Suddenly she pushed up form her seat and strode to the door. "Tell me if you need help."

It took a second for Dean to collect himself, and by that time she was already halfway across the parking lot. He ran out the door. "Chase!" he yelled.

She turned on her heel and glared. "What?"

He didn't answer. Instead opting to catch up with her and kissing her right on that smartass mouth of hers. When he pulled back, she just stood there, finally quiet. Her eyes flashed yellow for a split second, and Dena thought he might of imagined it. Yet, right as he was about to ask, she pushed him against the side of a car and returned the kiss. Full fledged, tounge in cheek kissed him.

"How long until Sam gets back?" she asked quickly.

"Not long."

Her face was still inches from his and the fabric of his shirt was pulled tight in her fingers. A moment of indecision passed before she started dragging him behind her. "It only makes sense for you to be close to the woods tonight."

Yeah. It only made sense.


	7. Pet

**My nails are currently painted black. I'm very happy about that because I've never painted them that color. Huh. What a coincidence. The **disclaimer **is written in black, too!**

**Ah. That's all I have to say. Ah.

* * *

**

She pulled him through the thick trees that separated the motel from her house. It probably wasn't necessary, but she did it anyway. Not so much as to keep him following her, but because she didn't want to let him go. No way was she ever letting him go again.

He stumbled behind her with much less grace than he possessed. What did he think of her now, after all her rambling? Did he know where she was going, what she was thinking? What was he thinking? God, what was she doing?

Chase stopped a few feet from her house, listening. She could hear Dean's heavy breathing behind her, the small river on the other side of her house, an animal chattering above their heads, and nothing inside the house. Good. Everyone was gone like they were supposed to be. She hoped to Heaven they stayed that way.

As she pushed open the squeaking screen door, Dean immediately fell into his defense.

"Nice place," he told her, "a little cluttered, but decent for a wolf."

Wit. She hated it, didn't want it. Glaring at him with cold eyes, she dared him to keep talking as she closed and locked the door.

"You know you don't see many packs like this. Living the good life complete with running water and, " he picked up a magazine that was lying on the table, "Cosmo."

Tearing the magazine out of his hands, she roughly pushed him against the wall. "I don't want another sound to come out of your mouth," she snarled. "One more word, and you won't leave here in one piece." Letting go except for the hand wound around his wrist, she dragged him up the stairs to her right. She didn't want his jokes, his sarcasm. She didn't want his charm, the way his eyes lit up when something devious ran through his twisted mind. Hell, she didn't even want his mind. She wanted him, and that was all.

Dean was hesitant as she pulled him down the dark hall toward her room. She felt his fear as well as his anticipation, neither stronger than the other, and it only made her stomach twist tighter. She faintly realized she was slowly ignoring her human instincts. She didn't want to play, didn't want to wait. There was no feeling of true love as she pushed open the door, pushed him in, and pushed it closed again. And, more importantly, as she pulled his leather jacket down from his shoulders and slipped out of her boots, there was no regard for his will. He could live or he could die. She could kill him the second this was over and it wouldn't make any difference. The only thing she cared about was the want and need that overrode Chastity Stone and slowly uncaged the animalistic inclination she was born with.

Sliding her hands under his worn, gray shirt she pushed him down on the edge of the bed. "Go ahead," she said noticing the bewildered look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked resting his weight on his hands.

She grinned and felt the adrenaline pump through her veins. "If you're a good boy you just might find out." Before he could answer, her lips were locked to his.

Tongues tangling, he fell back onto the bed. She followed him down, placing a leg on either side of his hip to balance herself. His hands traveled up her spine making old scars spike and new ones burn before settling on her lower back moving in circles. As she pushed her hands farther up his torso, his touch became insistent. Her hands stopped at his shoulders and in a split second he had pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. He stretched to get to his jeans, but Chase grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above his head, "Help and die," she threatened into his ear.

He laughed a little at that. The sound rumbled around in his chest as she ran her fingers down his arms and sides leaving barely visible red lines where her nails had touched him. Before she could reach his jeans he was kissing with enough force to push her up. Dean's hand rubbed her sides worriedly, slowly inching their way under the thin, blue fabric of her shirt, and finally pulling it and her bra off. A soft sound brought her attention back to his mouth. _Was it me? Was it him? Don't know. Don't care. _The rough thought processes was pushed to the back of her mind as his tongue and lips explored her mouth. His motions grew aggressive, and she pushed her tongue deeper.

Suddenly, she was back down on the bed and Dean was on top of her. Her nails dug into his back with her surprise, but he didn't seem to notice. She did though. She noticed enough for both of them. Her nails had broken the skin, and she could smell the tiny droplets of blood that were forming. Chase moved her hands down his back, tracing the path she knew the blood would take, finally coming to a rest at the waistband of his jeans. With a skill she didn't know she possessed, Chase quickly unbuckled his belt, and had his jeans off in a few seconds.

Hooking one hand behind his neck , she used the other to reach for the button on her jeans.

"Uh-uh," Dean breathed snatching her hand away, "My job, wolf." She snarled a bit, but it just solicited another laugh from him as he slid her jeans and underwear off with practiced expertise.

Suddenly, the scent of more blood invaded the air. She looked up and saw it dripping from a long gash in his neck. The warm liquid trickled through her fingers and down her arm. Faintly, she wondered if he noticed, but forgot everything as slid a hand tauntingly down her leg, pressed his lips securely to hers, and moved inside her sending tingling jolts up her back.

Her hands moved again to his back, leaving a bloody trail in their wake, pushing him closer to her, scraping down his sides and back up his chest, finally coming to a rest once again on his neck as a wave of desire washed from her to him and back at twice the strength. He groaned into her neck and pushed her farther into the mattress. She could barely breathe, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the surge of feeling playing between them and the blood she could almost taste.

"Claimed," she whispered into his ear as jolts of dying pleasure tremored through them both, but she didn't think he heard her. Dean's weight gradually pressed down on top of her, and she attempted to unclench her hands from his shoulders.

"Were you trying to kill me?" his voice was rough in her ear.

She shivered as he ran his hands down her sides and shifted his weight so she could breathe easier. "I'm sorry," she replied quietly. "I didn't mean-"

He cut her off with a quick kiss. "Just don't."

She nodded reaching up to push her hair out of her face. Her hand was shaking, and she could feel a warm smear of blood across her forehead. Closing her eyes, she fought to push the wolf back down. Flecks of blood laced her lips, and she couldn't deny that he would taste good. Better than good. A-fucking-mazing.

"We need to do something about your side," he stated with closed eyes. His arm was across her stomach.

Reaching down, Chase felt the newly opened gash on her side. It would heal in a second. She rolled onto her side to face him. "You're neck needs fixed, too."

He nodded. "I thought you got rid of that thing." His hand moved to her side. "What the…" he opened his eyes and looked down. "I swear that was bleeding."

"It was," Chase replied putting a hand on his neck. "And it will never be fully healed."

"Why?" Dean's hand made slow circles on her back.

"Effect of silver. It just won't."

"Oh." He was silent a minute and she shut her eyes. Not for long, though. "So I'm yours now?"

"What?" she played dumb.

"I heard you, Chase."

"Heard what?"

"Claimed. You said it."

She licked her lips again. The taste would never disappear. "Yeah."

"How?"

"Blood," She put a little pressure on his neck, willing the cut to heal, "Yours is in mine and mine in yours."

"What's it mean?" He reached up to scratch where her hand was, but she shooed him away.

"No female wolf will ever come near you without killing me first." She slowly removed her hand, satisfied with only faint scaring.

"Is that a good thing?"

Chase chortled, "Depends on who you meet."

"Right," he sighed and reached up to scratch his neck. "Hey," he stated rubbing where the cut used to be, "I thought my neck was bleeding?"

"It was," Chase closed her eyes. "For about an hour you're immortal, unless you get mixed up in silver. Don't get too carried away. It'll wear off."

"I'm what?" Dean exclaimed.

"Immortal, but only for a bit." Chase rested her head on his shoulder. She could still smell the blood on his back even though it was quickly congealing.

"So I could go jump off a building and live right now if I wanted to?" He started to stand.

"I really wish you wouldn't." Chase frowned and pulled him back on the bed.

"Why's that?" he asked pulling out of her grasp.

"Because you'll get stupid. It'll go to your head."

"How do you know?"

"I know how that kind of power feels. You're not used to it. Don't push it."

Dean frowned and his voice hardened. "You don't know enough about me to know how I'll handle it."

"But I know enough." Chase tried to remain calm. If she got angry, she would lose it. The smell of blood was still too strong, the wolf would do anything to get to it.

"The hell you do!" Dean was pushing it. He was really pushing it.

"Please, don't argue," Chase pleaded.

"Why not, Chase? Can't take it?" His voice grew slightly menacing. "Apparently, for the next hour you can't do shit. So what I do is my business."

She shut her eyes and focused on breathing. "Do you want to die, Dean? Because I can take care of that right now."

"Is that a threat?" Dean snapped. "Going to rip out my throat, or whatever it is you're saying now?"

"It's a consequence, and I would much rather let you bleed." She snapped her mouth shut. She had to control it.

"Go ahead then," Dean whispered the challenge in her ear. "I'm right here. Easy target. "

She pushed him away.

"That's what I thought. You're not going to do a damn thing."

That was it. She didn't have to sit here and listen to him bullshit. Grabbing his shoulders she pushed him down and swiftly repositioned herself on top of him. "I'll do more than that, Winchester," she growled edging her fingers down his arm. "You want immortality so bad? I'll gladly give it to you. Maybe then something will crack that thick skull of yours." She lowered her mouth to his jaw. "Where should I bite?" she asked grazing her lips up the bone and to his neck. "It'll go faster the closer to your heart it is, but why not let you suffer a little?"

"Chase."

"No? Don't want to suffer? Not up for a little pain? Pathetic, Dean. I thought you were stronger than that."

"Chase, stop."

"Why? It's about time one of the big bads got to you. I'll be the first to crack you, Dean. Imagine the bragging rights." She could still taste his blood, and as the sensation slowly filtered through her she felt the wolf cautiously rising. "Won't hurt too bad. Promise."

All of a sudden, someone was pounding on the door. "Chase!" Lilly yelled from the other side. "I need to talk to you!"

"What?" Chase barked.

"It's Maddy. She ran off. I sent Kist, but…."

"Shit," Chase mumbled. Taking the chance, Dean pushed her off him, and pulled the comforter over them just as Lilly entered the room.

"She smelt blood, Chase. Among other things." She eyed Dean strangely.

"How long ago?" Chase asked trying once again to tame the wild animal inside her.

"Twenty minutes."

"Damn," Chase breathed. "I'm going."

Lilly nodded and, with a final look at Dean, headed out of the room.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

She pulled on her jeans. "I've got to find her."

"Why? I'm sure whoever it is can take care of herself."

"Yeah," Chase scoffed, "As well as a few humans." Pulling on her shirt she strode to the door.

"I'm coming with you." Dean said reaching for his clothes.

"No, you're staying here."

"Chase-"

"I said stay!" And with a threatening glance she was out the door, shutting it securely behind her. "Watch him," she told Lilly as she passed.

Lilly nodded. "Be careful. Kist is out there somewhere."

Chase nodded, but pushed the information aside. One problem at a time.


	8. So Sick

**DiScLaImEr.**

**Isn't that annoying?

* * *

**

What. The. Hell.

One second she's all hot and heavy on top of him, and the next she's running out the door. "Damn werewolves," he muttered pulling his clothes on, "Can't stay still long enough to give a damn explanation." As he pulled on his jacket the door was flung open and a tall, muscular man strode in with an irritated look on his face.

"Where's Chase?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"That's a great question. Let me know if you figure that out." Dean tried to push past the man, but was stopped by the woman who had given Chase the news about whoever it was.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a stern look incredibly misplaced on her face.

"Out." Dean shrugged. "Free country and all."

"Where's Chase?" the man asked again.

"Out," the woman answered still keeping an eye on Dean. "What do you need, Chris?"

"Where's Kisten?" Chris took a deep breath, "and what the hell has been going on here?"

"Kist is out with Maddy. Chase is going to find them, and _nothing _has been going on in here." She looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean nodded. He got the message. Shut-up.

"I know you're lying, Lilly." Chris sighed, "When are they coming back?"

"I don't know." Lilly's voice was too quiet.

"How long has it been since Chase hunted?" he mused. "A week or more." He turned to Dean. "Who are you?"

"Uh," Dean took a quick look at Lilly who nodded. "Dean."

"Dean. Where have I heard that before?" Chris stared at the wall for a second before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah, you're…what was his name…Sam! You're Sam's brother!"

'Yeah.." Dean nodded, "How do you know about him."

"He's all-"

"Dinner is ready," Lilly cut in, "Your favorite, Chris." She put a hand on his arm.

"Right," Chris grinned at Dean, "It's nice to meet you." He said graciously before leading the way downstairs.

Lilly hung back. "Coming?" she asked lightly. "Steak."

"I actually have to get back to my brother," Dean replied trying to edge past her. Something was seriously screwed up around here, and he didn't want to stick around long enough to find out.

"Actually, Chase wanted you to wait for her. She shouldn't take that long." Lilly smiled, "Are you sure you don't want dinner? I swear it's edible."

Dean's mouth automatically started watering. "It sounds great, it really does, but I'm sure my little brother's starting to worry, and that's never good. You know. He calls, e-mails, sends smoke signals."

"Huh," Lilly leaned against the doorframe. "Does he send telepathic messages too?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Dean murmured.

"Well, eating or not, you're going to stay put." She started to leave the room, "Oh, if you need to, you can use the phone in the kitchen. Or the computer…or the fireplace." Snickering she headed down the stairs.

Dean rolled his eyes. After she was safely down the steps he eyed the room, and grinned. How stupid could you get? There was a window in Chase's room. A big window. And, just like he thought, it was easy to climb out of. As his boots hit the soft ground, he could hear Lilly and Chris's conversation in the kitchen. It sounded like they were fighting. He laughed. Something must be off in paradise. Glancing around him, he decided the best thing to do was hike straight through the woods for awhile and then call Sam. Surely, there was a house or something around here somewhere. He regretted not grabbing his phone before leaving the motel. Then again, Chase didn't really give him much of a choice.

"Shoulda asked that squirrel for directions," Dean muttered about a million miles into the trees. He had been hiking for about an hour and so far had come across nothing. A big, fat nada.

A quiet thud drew his attention from his thoughts and to the expanse of brush in front of him. Damning the fact that he had no clue where he was, or what was here with him, he pulled a small pistol out of the waistband of his jeans and leveled it with the middle of the plants.

As he eyed the brush, the sound of voices carried to him.

"…I didn't…."

"…you….lying…."

"Please…."

Suddenly a rabbit hopped out from under the hedges making him jump. Dean glared at it before putting away the gun. Damn werewolves. They always had him on edge. With a sigh, he headed towards the voices. Maybe they could give him a clue to the way back.

XxXxX

Chase found her near the bank of Little River. She knew Madison knew that she was there. It wasn't easy to sneak up on a wolf, regardless if the wolf was half human or not, so Chase hung back, waiting for her to make the first move.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here," Madison said after a moment.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than keep chasing me around."

Chase sighed. It was sad how depressed the girl was. It must have been hard to leave everything familiar behind, and on occasion Maddy would talk about it, but more often than not she just kept it bottled up. Chase hated that.

"You should have told Lilly where you were going," Chase said sitting down beside her. "Kist is out here somewhere, too."

Madison laughed, "Yeah, I saw her. She should be back in a second. She smelt something."

Letting her feet dangle in the cold water, Chase stretched out on her back. It was too cold in Pennsylvania. She missed the sun of Europe.

"You know, I forget how similar they smell."

"Who?" Chase asked shutting her eyes. Damn, she was tired.

"The brothers. I mean, they're different, obviously, but still."

Biting her bottom lip, Chase glanced at Madison. She was spinning the thin gold ring she refused to take off around and around her finger. "You could see him if you wanted to," Chase ventured, "Lilly and I could go with you."

"No!" Madison was adamant. "I don't want to risk hurting him," she said in a softer voice, "I don't know what I'd do if he….I don't know what I'd do."

"Why don't you ask Chase what she does?" Kisten sauntered up behind them.

"Shove it, Kist," Chase said lazily.

"Sorry," Kist came to as top on the other side of Madison, "But, I mean, what are you going to do now?"

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked, still not truly interested.

"Blood for blood, Chase. I smell his all over you."

Taking a deep breath, Chase turned toward her. "I don't know what you smell, Kist, but I have not taken anyone's blood."

"She's right, though," Madison looked up, confused, "There has been blood on you," she paused, "and it does smell like him."

"Yeah, he got a couple scratches," she said darkly. "Not a big deal."

"A couple scratches from what, Chase?" Kisten drew small circles in the dirt with her fingers. "I mean, he was in your room the whole time."

"Drop it, Kist."

"You're not my keeper. Don't tell me what to do."

"I never said I was." Chase closed her eyes again, "Just let it go."

"Chase," Kisten said standing up and strolling behind her, "I will let it go, I swear, but I just want to know one thing."

"What?" Chase asked.

"How did it feel to finally break him?"

Chase jumped up, "I didn't break him," she snapped. "And don't you ever talk about him that way!"

"You shouldn't be lying like that," Kisten laughed, "And he's your shadow now, he should be talked about as such."

"Please," Madison tried to cut in, "calm down, you two."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Kisten," Chase hissed ignoring Madison, "You have no fucking clue."

"You're right," Kisten said narrowing her eyes, "because of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Guys!" Madison exclaimed.

"You told me no, Chastity. You always tell me no." Kisten hissed.

Chase's nails dug into palms. "Do you want to screw over everything we've made here?"

"Why do you always tell me no?" Kist's voice was a little louder.

"Hey!" Madison's voice was growing hysterical.

Chase took a deep breath, "I tell you no because you're wild otherwise." She took another breath. Fighting with Kist was never fun, and it generally ended badly. But, for some reason, the girl was being so damn stubborn!

"Yeah, I am. But, then again, that's what we are! Wild animals! Or haven't you noticed?" Kist licked her lips. "And it's not fair that you get to bend the rules and no one else does."

"I'm not bending any rules!" Chase threw her hands up. "Please, get that through your head!"

"That's it!" Madison yelled stepping between them. "You're both being idiots! Kist, she hasn't done anything wrong! Chase, if you'd just explain whatever's going on there wouldn't be any reason to fight! And…" a frown crept across her forehead, "He's here."

"Who?" Kist asked.

"Dean." Madison whispered. She glanced around. "I'm leaving."

"I'll come with you," Kisten glared at Chase one last time, "But you're explaining this to me when you get back."

"Fine," Chase said thankful that the fight was temporarily over, "Whatever you want."

With one last glare and silent growl, Kisten followed Maddy into the trees.

"Talking to yourself, Chase?"

With clenched fists, Chase slowly turned. "I thought I told you to stay."

"I'm not a dog." He casually strolled to where Maddy had sat moments before. "Besides, I wanted to try out this immortality thing."

"It's getting dark," she replied with tightened teeth, "Why don't you come back with me?"

"Nah, I think I'll hang out a little longer." He leaned back against the grass. "Got any good cliffs around here?"

"None that'll kill you before I do."

"Touchy."

Chase watched him close his eyes and get even more comfortable in the tall grass. Damn him; he was so infuriating! "Get up," she commanded not bothering to mask the annoyance in her voice.

"No."

"I said," she bent down and grabbed the front of his shirt, "get up."

"And I said no." In a flash, he kicked her legs out from under her and she landed on his stomach with a resounding gasp.

"You son of a-" she began, but was cut short when he flipped them over.

"Let's not bring anybody else into this, alright?"

How dare he! Anger flared in her chest. How dare he ignore her, how dare he touch her, and how dare he degrade her like this! "You no good, dirty, conniving-"

"What's that?" Dean asked putting a hand over her mouth and looking up. "It looks like fireflies."

"Fireflies?" Panic replaced the anger. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. There's a ton of them."

Chase struggled to stand. "We have to go. We have to go now!"

"Just a second." Dean stood and began walking toward the glittering mass. "I don't get it, it's too cold for fireflies."

"Dean! Please!" Chase jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Let's go!"

"Hold on." He edged closer to the bugs. "Wait…" he squinted in the now bright light.

"Dean!"

"What the hell?"

All of a sudden the bugs seemed to shift and change shape. Where the lights used to be, now hung a woman's head – her entrails trailing behind her. The head opened her mouth to take a deep breathe and reveled a set of razor sharp teeth. "Mengilai!" It screeched lunging forward.

Chase gripped Dean's arm tighter. "Run!"


	9. Thanks For The Memories

**I don't own the sexiness that is the Winchester brothers. But, if I have it my way, one day I will.**

* * *

Chase took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was going to pound its way through her ribcage. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" A strangled laugh escaped his lips. "You don't know?"

"No," she leaned back against the door. Chase knew it was crazy, but she felt like that thing would burst in at any moment.

"Chase?" a timid voice opened her eyes. Lilly stood in front of her, wringing her hands and looking from Dean to the door of the living room and back again.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately. Lilly looked like someone had taken a bite out of her.

"There's someone….Sam. Sam came by." Lilly sighed, "He's been waiting for about thirty minutes."

"Thank God," Dean muttered. Without so much as a 'thank you' he turned and strode into the next room.

Lilly's eyes darkened as soon as he was out of earshot. "I hate to say it Chase, but things are getting really screwed up."

"I know," she replied shortly.

"No, I really don't think you do." Lilly hissed. "Sam arrived seconds after Maddy walked in. Now, I have no doubt about the girl's self-control or the fact that Chris can stop her, but, please, have some respect for what she's doing!"

"I'm sorry, Lilly, but he was bound to come here sooner or later, especially since his brother's been practically MIA for the past day."

"And who's fault is that?" Lilly put her hands on her hips. "And it's not just Maddy. Kist doesn't get what's going on between you and Dean. All she knows is that Dean appeals to her and you won't let her have him."

"Well, I think its time your sister learns some willpower, Lill. She can't always get what she wants."

"As much as I agree with that, I don't think this is the situation to teach her such a lesson."

"She's right, Chase. Kisten's only been doing this for a few years." Chris ambled up behind his wife.

"One hundred and sixty years. She's been exposed to this life for one hundred and six years. Maddy's only been in it a few months and she's more adult about the situation!" Chase eyed the door to the den and prayed that the brothers were occupying themselves. They didn't need to hear all this.

"Madison came into it an adult. Kist is the baby of the family. Theoretically, even Maddy's got a few hundred years on her." Chris sighed, "Look, I get what you're doing and how you feel and all that shit, but you've got to understand where the rest of us are coming from. Things don't need to get any more unbalanced around here."

Chase nodded, "I know."

"Get things with the town back in order," Lilly said, "And then get them out."

Again, Chase nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you." Lilly went back to her kitchen.

"I don't want this to turn into an argument between all five of us," Chris explained. "We need each other."

"I know," Chase conceded, "I know."

XxXxX

Sam tapped his fingers on the arm of the dark blue sofa. It wasn't like Dean to not even leave a quick note. He had ignored it for a few hours, telling himself that his brother had just gone to some bar to, ah, get to know the locals, but after midnight came and went Sam started to get worried. So he came to Chase's hoping someone would know where Dean was.

"He should be here soon." A woman that reminded Sam faintly of Jess's mom stepped into the room. "I can hear footsteps."

"Oh." Sam didn't know what else to say. She could hear footsteps. That was great.

The woman laughed quietly. "You know, for your relation, you're very quiet and polite."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, well, I guess someone's gotta make up for it."

She laughed again. "That's very considerate of you." She glanced at the door closing off the room from the rest of the house, "Sounds like they're here." Smiling at Sam she continued, "My name's Lilly, by the way. I'll go get your brother." Straightening up a few odds and ends as she went, Lilly swept out the door. It shut firmly behind her.

Sam continued tapping his fingers on the arm of the sofa. He started counting the cracks in the fireplace across from him, and had reached nine when a familiar voice pulled him out of it.

"Hey, Sammy. Long time no see."

He gripped the couch in an effort not to break every bone in Dean's arm. "Where've you been, Dean?"

"Well, it's a funny story actually." Dean plopped himself down across from Sam in a hard chair that matched patterns with the couch. "You see, after you left, Chase and I talked, and decided it would be better for you and me to stay here. Closer to the scene of the…whatever."

"Okay, so why did you just leave? Without your phone," Sam pulled the slim, black cell from his pocket and tossed it at his brother.

"Now that's where the funny comes in."

"Okay." Sam leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. This had better be where the funny came in.

"Yeah," Dean said after a moment of silence. "I guess it's not so much funny as slightly disturbing and hot as hell."

"I don't want to know," Sam said with a wave of his hand.

"Good choice, Geek Boy." Dean reclined in the chair. "So, what do you know about floating heads?"

"Floating heads?"

"Heads that are made out of flying bugs?"

Sam stared at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"I think I ran into what's been offing those kids." Dean continued with a blank look from Sam. "I thought it was just a gaggle/herd/school of fireflies at first, but when I got close enough to see, the things turned into this chic's head. Not a pretty head either."

"Just her head?" Sam asked with wrinkles in his forehead.

"Kind of. Her guts were with it."

"Like beside it?"

"Like hanging out of her neck."

"Huh." Sam reached for the bag that housed his laptop. "Anything else?" It didn't even occur to him how weird the conversation was getting.

"It screamed something when it came after us."

"Us?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Me and Chase."

"You and Chase, huh?" Grinning, Sam turned his attention to the silver laptop that now occupied the table in front of him.

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Got anything yet?"

'Give it some time, Dean." He typed a few words into the search engine. "What did she scream?"

"Uh, mangy? Menji? Mongy?"

"Mengilai."

Sam spun around. Chase was standing behind the couch. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"How long have you been there?" Dean asked with slight annoyance.

"Just a second." She nodded at Sam. "It was Mengilai."

"Okay…" Sam turned back to the computer. After sorting through all the junk, movie, and book sites, he came across one on mythology. "Mengilai," he thought out loud, "it's the name of the-"

"Spokesman of the dead." Chase took a seat on the floor. "I've got that much."

"You've ran into this thing before?" Dean asked.

"Once." Chase didn't look at him.

Sam continued his search. "When?"

"I was hunting at the edge of the town. Something smelled nasty. I went to check it out and I saw that thing." She stretched out her front legs, "I looked some stuff up."

"You mean you know what it is? You were going to let me get killed?" Dean asked, clearly angry.

"No. I have no clue what it is. And you were all for suicide as I recall." Her eyes flashed yellow for a split second.

Dean just glared, "You should have said something."

"I tried. You were too busy to listen."

"You should have tried harder."

Sam glanced up and could see the tension crackling in the air. He smiled to himself, Chase was probably about to murder. But the smile slowly turned into a frown when he saw that he was probably going to have to resort to a college student's online journal for some slight clue. It was the only thing that mentioned dragging intestines. With a resigned sigh, Sam clicked on the link.

"…_and there has been an increased number of Malaysian Vampire sightings. What's the cause you ask? Irresponsible women. Click here for info."_

Sam had to laugh at the entry, but, for lack of better link, he clicked the underlined words. Much to his surprise, a very professional looking website came on the screen. Titled "Supernatural Predators," the page had links for everything from leprechauns to black dogs. The crazy part being that most of the text was correct. Shaking his head, Sam double clicked a link titled "Malaysian Witch Women," and was lead to a brief explanation of a very disturbing picture.

"Hey," he called his brother over, "is this what you saw?"

Dean reached for the computer.

"Yup. That's her alright."

Chase leaned over his shoulder, "That picture does not do her justice."

"You're right, she's much prettier," Dean comment with dripping sarcasm.

"That's not what I meant," Chase settled on the cushions beside Sam. "What does it say?"

Sam cleared his throat. "They're called penangalangs. They feed off the blood of infants and women in labor…that explains all the kids…fly through the forest as a head and neck with their entrails dragging behind them…that's sanitary…gives off light in the manner of many fireflies…that makes it easy to attract kids…drops disease and sore causing fluid on anything it touches, and shouts that name whenever a child is born."

"As interesting as all that is, Sammy, how do we kill the bitch?" Dean lazily leaned his head back.

Sam scowled, "It says that penangalangs were kept out of houses by placing the thorns of the jeruju around doors and windows. They wouldn't enter because their entrails would get caught, but that didn't always work since some would force their way through the floor."

"Sounds great," remarked Chase.

"It also says that garlic was used against them, but there's no mention if that worked or not."

"So there's no sure way to kill it?" Dean asked.

"Well, there might be a way, but it's bad news for us."

"Isn't everything?"

Nodding in agreement, Sam continued, "A penangalang soaks its guts in vinegar every morning-"

"That's what it was," Chase stated, "vinegar."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Great sense of smell you have their, wolf. Even I know what vinegar smells like."

"You really do want to die, don't you," Chase growled.

"-And every morning when the sun comes up they re-enter her neck so that she can resume life as a _normal _woman." Sam finished his explanation over the noise.

Dean stared at him. "So this thing could be anyone?"

"Any _woman_," Chase corrected.

"And how is that a way to kill it?" Dean ignored her.

"What if it can't return to its human form when the sun comes up?" Sam prompted.

"It might die." Dean concluded.

"Or at the least, we could trap it until we figure something out."

Dean nodded. "Let's go take a look around town. Maybe we can find someone that fits the bill."

Sam nodded. As he shut down his computer, he mused, "Maybe someone should come with us. Chase, you could smell the vinegar quicker than us." He shoved the computer back into its case and eased the strap onto his shoulder.

"She's not coming," Dean told him, "You're not coming," he directed to her.

"I'll come!" An alluring voice rang out.

Both boys turned in time to see Kisten saunter though the door. "I'm not under a death threat like Chase is."

Chase glared. "You conniving, little-"

"Chase?" another voice called out, "Are you and-" the voice stopped abruptly when its owner came to a stop in front of the open door.

Sam's mouth opened and his eyes grew ten times their normal size. He didn't know what to do. She was here. He could see her. And she was okay.

Madison twirled a golden ring around her finger and shifted from foot to foot. Sam could swear he heard her whisper some obscenity under her breath, but he couldn't be sure.

"What the hell?" Dean hissed. "I thought she was dead?"


	10. All In All

**Disclaimer. Boo for the fact that the Winchesters aren't mine. Boo, I say. **

Dean glanced from one face to another. Chase, Lilly, Sam, Kisten, Madison. Fury, disapproval, confusion, smugness, fear. Fear?

"I thought you killed her?" Dean hissed at Sam. "Not that I'm trying to be insensitive or anything, here, but what gives?"

Chase quickly and discreetly slid beside him and elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"What the-" but her harsh glare cut him off. So, instead of asking the million and one questions that all ended with the phrase "fucking idiot," he sat on the back of the couch, slightly behind where Chase stood, and ran the blade of his pocket knife across the palm of his hand in, what he hoped, was a threatening manner. Someone had better start explaining.

"I thought you were in South Carolina," Sam started quietly, "I thought you were there."

Dean snorted. He thought she was dead. Chase shot him another death glare, and the phrase "if looks could kill" ran through his head. Then again, she probably _could _kill. And she probably wouldn't even give him a look before she did it.

Madison ran a hand through her hair. "I was." The girl gave answers almost as good as Chase's.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Lilly tried to sooth the tension, "I've got pie, and cookies, and milk of course."

What was this women? The pack's mother? Almost like she could read his mind, Chase kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean exclaimed leaning down to run the now tender area. "I planned on using that leg!"

"Oops," was all she muttered.

"I…" Completely caught up in their own little world, Madison and Sam kept stuttering. "I…I wanted to tell you that I was here. I wanted to…come see you, but-" Madison kept twirling her crimped hair round and round her finger.

Dean was about to tell her to spit it the fuck out, but he was afraid that he might actually finish the job Sam was supposed to do, and, in his haste, take out the rest of the wolves as well. Or earn another will placed kick from Chase. It was hard to determine the worse fate.

"But what?" Sam asked in that touch-feely way Dean hated.

"She wanted to save you," Kisten answered in a sing-song voice. "She didn't want to rip that lovely little heart right out of that lovely little chest."

"Kist!" Lilly scolded.

"Stop it!" Chase said at almost the same time.

Madison kept here eye on the carpet. "No, she's right." She looked back up at Sam, "I didn't want to hurt you, and," now her gaze shifted to Dean, "I didn't want you and your brother to fight."

"Don't turn this on me, sweetie," Dean answered defensively. Chase leaned back to quiet him, but he pushed her away. "I wasn't the one who begged to die, and I wasn't the one that was supposed to kill you." Both Sam and Madison shifted uncomfortably. "Don't you dare bring me into this." Shoving the knife back into his pocket, he marched past the crowd and out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chase yelled after him from the brightened doorway.

He spun around. Her athletic frame was haloed in the soft light that glowed from the busy living room. She looked almost angelic, and it was hard to keep hold of his anger. But somehow he managed. "We're in the middle of a hunt, if you haven't noticed, and I'm going to get some answers."

"You can't go alone!" Chase started to run after him.

"I've been alone before. I think I can handle it." He strode on.

"You don't know these woods. You'll get lost." Damn that girl could move fast. Only a second and she was beside him.

"I don't need you, Chase." Dean stated through gritted teeth. "Not at all."

Chase bit her bottom lip. "Fine, I'll meet you at the edge of the town. At least do me one favor and don't go in without me?" she practically snarled.

"Fine." Dean held up his hands in surrender. "I'll meet you."

Chase nodded and Dean watched in amazement as her shape slowly slid into the wolf's. Black fur immediately blended into the night, and Dean suddenly felt very alone.

X

An hour and a half later, after bumbling over logs, sliding on leaves, and walking in countless circles, Dean finally found Chase sleeping lightly in the shade of a tall tree. He watched her for a second, debating between waking her and joining her, it had been awhile since he slept, but she quickly decided for him as she slowly stretched and sat up.

"Well, hello," she said with a sly smile. "Good to see you, Dean."

"You dream anything helpful?" Dean didn't bother to hide the malice in his voice.

Chas simply leaned back on her elbows, and grinned. "A bouncing baby boy was born last night. That house," she pointed behind her.

"So?"

"The thing feeds off kids, right? If it was a woman in town, wouldn't it make sense to scope out the house before trying to steal a child?"

"But it's a baby. It won't be able to come out by itself." He wanted to fight her on this. Actually, he just wanted to fight, and she was around.

"But its sister could come and bring her new brother with her." Chase's smile got a little bigger.

"Oh." Dean scowled. "Well, maybe we should go look around."

"My thoughts exactly." Chase stood up and stretched. "This way," she said pointing to a well worn trail.

Dean followed her up the path and into the quaint town. There was hardly anybody on the street, but he couldn't help but notice the slight way she walked. It was like she was banned from the town or something. Chase stuck to the shadows, and kept her head down until they came to a door with a thin blue ribbon tied around the handle. Chase knocked quietly on the door before easing it open.

"Hey," Dean started to grab her arm, "we can't just go barging in."

Chase shook her head and stepped into the darkened house.

Fighting the urge to throw a temper tantrum, Dean quietly followed.

"Chastity!" a bell-like voice called. A tiny, golden haired girl ran into Chase's open arms.

"Hey, Alice." Chase gave the girl a hug, "How do you like your new brother?"

"Sammy smells. And cries," the girl answered matter of factly, "but he smiles at me and I love him."

Chase grinned. "Sammy huh?"

"Yes. Papa named him. It's a good name."

"Very good." She glanced at Dean over the girl's head. "Can you tell your mother I'm here?"

Alice ran back into another room, and Dean could make out quiet voices. "You've made friends?" Dean scoffed, "That's a surprise."

"I'm chalk full of them." Chase muttered as a tall man came into the room.

"Miss Stone," the man inclined his head, "It's nice to see you again."

"Evan, please, call me Chastity." She grinned at the man. "How is your mother?"

"Good, miss…um…Chastity." He grinned, "My brother's been the spectacle of the town all morning, so you understand that she's exhausted."

"Of course." Chase said with ease, "We just came by to see Sam, I believe Alice said."

"Yes. Samuel. After Grandfather." Evan glance back to the room and then back at Chase. "I could bring him out for a moment, if you'd like?"

"Oh, would you?" Chase's smile was so sweet, it almost made Dean sick.

Evan blushed, "Sure. Just a moment." He headed to the back of the house.

"Someone's got it." Dean stated as Chase's normal, cold look came back.

"I seem to pick them up," she answered simply as she sat in a wooden rocking chair.

Dean followed suit and settled in a hardback seat. "So this is how we're gathering information?"

"Hush," she snapped as Evan walked in with a bundle of blankets.

"Here, ma'am." He said handing her the almost insignificant weight. "He's been sleeping for the past few hours, so don't be surprised if he wakes."

"Of course," Chase smiled into the covers.

Evan watched a moment more before explaining. "Mother says hello and that she's sorry she's so indisposed."

"No worry." Chase said only quasi-attentive. "I'll come back and see her soon."

"Evan!" Alice ran into the room. "I need you to help me fix my doll house."

With an apologetic shrug, Evan followed his sister out of the room.

"He telling you anything about our Malaysian witch?" Dean asked as he stared at the ceiling, "Chase?" he asked when she didn't answer, He looked over to find her completely wrapped up in the kid. Women. "Earth to Chase," Dean snapped his fingers.

"Hush," she snapped.

"Sorry," he drew out the word. "I was just wondering if we're actually going to look around. Or are you too busy with that thing?"

"It's not a thing," she began, but the baby began to cry.

"Looks like one to me." Dean sat back in his chair and watched Chase stroll around the room, cooing to and bouncing the baby on her hip. Maybe what they said about maternal instincts and all that was true. Chase seemed to know exactly what she was doing. "You're good at that," Dean commented when she sat back down. "Experience?"

"Yeah. I've got a few kids holed up in the basement at home," she replied sarcastically.

"Sheesh," Dean said, "It was just a question."

"Stupid question," Chase muttered readjusting the baby in her grasp.

"Actually, it's not." Dean replied standing up. "For all I know about you, you could have ten kids in France or something."

Chase glared at him. "Well, the first thing you should know is that I don't have nor will I ever have kids." She shook her head. "Sit down. We'll go in a minute."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn patience."

"No. I meant why won't you have kids? Given up on the male species so soon?"

Chase snorted. "Not exactly. I just don't know how they would turn out."

"I don't get it."

Sighing, she explained, "Would they be wolf? Human? And if they did come out like me, I'd feel horrible for bringing someone into this life." She looked down at the baby again, "No child should have to learn to hunt as soon as it can walk."

Was there regret in her voice? Dean examined her as she rocked back and forth. She was even more guarded than he was, and that was saying something. "But you want one?" he prodded.

"A baby? No. It would ruin my lifestyle."

"Sorry," Evan came back into the room. "Everything alright?"

"Of course," With one last look, she handed the baby back to its brother. "He's adorable. Please, tell your mother I'll be by later?"

"I will." Evan showed them to the door. "It's good to see you," he said as a goodbye.

"You, too." Chase waved as the door clicked shut behind her.

"Now what?" Dean asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Now we-" she became stock still.

"What?" He glanced around nervously, gripping the knife in his pocket.

But instead of answering him, Chase walked off down the small road.

"What is it?" Dean insisted as he followed her.

"I smell it."

"Smell what?"

"Vinegar."

It was amazing how much one, random word could mean. "Where?"

"I don't know…" she trailed off. Suddenly, she stopped walking. "Right here."

Dean could feel the smooth blade against his thumb. The only thing he could see was a house surrounded by a white fence.

"That's twisted," Chase muttered.

"What is?"

"That's the house where everything started." She took a step closer, "And that's where it's coming from."

Dean stared at the house. The tiny door opened and a young women came strolling out. "Can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

Dean smiled, "Just admiring your home, ma'am. It's…great."

The woman smiled hesitantly in return. "Oh, well, thank you."

He waved to the woman and Chase pulled him away. "It's here," she snarled. "That's who it is."

"How can you be sure?"

"Could you not smell it?"

"Obviously not." They made it to the edge of the town and forced their way through the branches of the forest.

"We can rest here until nightfall. I don't want to be too far away."

"Why don't I rest here. You can head back."

"You can't just dismiss me," Chase retorted.

"I just did." Dean crossed his arms. "Go pacify your pack or something."

Chase ignored the insult. "You shouldn't be out her alone."

"I'll call Sam." He pulled out his phone.

Glaring at him, she conceded. "Fine." And stalked off.

"Fine," Dean mimicked, and dialed Sam's number


	11. Never Gonna Change

**Hey, Kripke. I'll trade you three chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies for Dean. What? No? Aw, come on! They're really good cookies!**

**Duh, duh, duh!**

* * *

Chase stomped through the forest, fuming and cursing that damned Winchester under her breath. She should kill him. She ought to kill him. She could kill him.

"I'm going to kill him," she grumbled half-heartedly. "You're dead, Winchester!" she yelled at the leaves, "And I'm going to make it hurt!"

"That doesn't sound too good." Sam suddenly appeared around a turn. "I mean, death is so…final."

Chase glared at him. "I would hope so." She marched on. "When you see your brother, be sure to tell him to grip that knife a little harder. Preferably right next to his throat."

"Chase," Sam called after her. "Chase!" he yelled when she didn't stop. "Dammit, Chase, hold on!"

"What?" she demanded virtually spitting venom.

Sam stopped short behind her. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she snapped, "he's just being his usual self. The ass."

"Take it as a compliment," Sam laughed, "He's only an ass to the people he cares about."

"Well, maybe I wish he would care just a little less," she muttered crossing her arms. "He's waiting for you, by the way. I'd have the whole Madison explanation in order. "

"Yeah." Sam rubbed his neck and watched the leaves shake in the wind. "About that."

"What?" Chase asked warily. She didn't want to get caught up in another fight, and she wasn't positive Sam wasn't angry with her.

"When you came to the motel."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just tell me she was here?" Sam caught her eye, and she damned his big brown ones right along with his brother.

"Because she didn't want you to know." Chase bit her lip, "Stupid, but whatever. It's not my life."

"What do you mean, stupid?"

Chase sighed and leaned her back against a tree. "Everyone needs someone, Sam. Lilly has Chris. Kisten has the pack. Dean has his ego. You and Maddy need someone." She grinned. "And I think it would be nice for both of you if that someone was each other."

Sam smiled at the ground. "That would be kinda-"

"Great?" Chase interrupted. "Perfect? Deserved?"

"Good," Sam humbled the situation, "it would be good."

Chase just shook her head, "You are too nice for your own good, boy," she joked.

Sam laughed, "Maybe. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Chase pushed herself off the tree and started her trek back to the house.

"Who do you have?"

Pausing in her tracks, Chase thought for a moment. "The wolf," she answered simply. "I have the wolf."

XxXxX

When Dean sat down after calling his brother a blinding sun was in the very center of the sky, and if he could have shot it he would have. But when Dean finally saw his brother, the sky was black, and the only blinding light was the glare of Sam's flashlight as it reflected off the wet leaves.

"Good, you're awake." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean stiffly stood and stretched. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours." Sam nodded his head toward the direction of the town. "I think the pack's keeping tabs on things."

"Are they?" Dean mused to himself. Figured that they'd think the Winchesters couldn't take this bitch out by themselves. Pretentious, overgrown dogs. Suddenly, a very, very overgrown dog stepped into his line of vision. "Holy-"

"It's Chris," Sam stated as if the two were great friends. "The wolf's huge, isn't it?" He was even starting to separate human and beast.

Dean didn't really know what to say. "Yeah."

Quickly, the large, almost monster-like wolf transformed into the tall man Dean had so abruptly met earlier that day.

"Dean, Sam," Chris greeted zipping up his jacket a little more, "I found your thorns for you, there's enough to get her caught if you can get her in them."

"Thorns?" Dean asked. He still wasn't fully awake and his head was starting to pound. Great.

"Thorns," Sam affirmed. "Where are they?" he asked Chris.

"Couple steps to your right." Chris grinned and faced Dean, "Good thing you don't roll around in your sleep or anything."

"Ha, yeah," Dean agreed dryly. "Where's everybody else?"

"Lilly and Kisten left for home a few minutes ago. Maddy's hunting, and I haven't seen Chase since this morning. I think she has her phone, though. If you want to call her."

Call her? "No, I just wanted to know if we had any more baby sitters."

"We're not 'baby sitters,' Dean. We know perfectly well that you two can take care of yourselves." Chris hid his irritation well. "At least Maddy and Chase claim you can, and since they do know you best Lilly says we have to listen."

"You don't think we can do it." Dean stated.

"Actually, I think you can. I just don't think you're all Chase says you are." He held Dean's gaze a moment longer.

"Well," Sam cleared his throat, "Thanks for your help, Chris."

"No problem." He looked Sam over. "When did you sleep last?"

"A while ago," Sam admitted.

Chris nodded. "You look it." Without another word, he took back off into the forest.

"Dude's got a point," Dean said, "You look like shit, Sammy."

"You don't look so great either." Sam leaned against a tree.

"Yeah, but I'm older. These rugged good looks can only look better. You on the other hand…"

"How does your age have anything to do with that?" Sam asked completely baffled by his brother's logic.

"Just does, Sammy."

"That's some weird reasoning you have, Dean."

"Madison," Dean scowled as the brunette stepped out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked standing up to meet her.

"I just finished hunting. I came by to see how you were," her soft voice held a note of anxiety. "I was just…you left so fast."

"Yeah," Sam shot a glance at Dean who quickly turned the other way. "Hunting, you know?"

Madison laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So you'll understand why you should leave," Dean said.

"What?" Madison either refused to take the hint or didn't get it.

"We're in the middle of a hunt. We don't have time to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, Dean"

"Sure you can." Dean pushed himself off the ground. "Because you haven't been looked after for the past few months or anything like that."

"Dean," Sam started.

"No," Madison held up a hand. "He's right. I was looked after so I wouldn't kill unfortunate idiots such as him."

"Ouch, that hurt, Maddy. It really did." Dean held a hand over his heart. "But, seriously, leave before you get hurt."

"I'll leave when I feel like it." Madison said through gritted teeth.

"You'll leave now." Dean replied. He crossed his arms.

"Why don't you just leave, Dean?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Dean spun around, but nobody was in sight. "Who's there?" he demanded.

"Scared?" the voice whispered again.

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Sam asked, concern etched on his face.

"There's someone…"

"They can't hear me, Dean," it gloated. "Only you can."

"Who are you?" Dean hissed.

"You know. We've met before. It wasn't my choice, of course, but now I'm so glad you introduced yourself." The voice laughed, "You're going to try so hard, Dean. So hard. It's going to be almost depressing watching you lose them both. Almost maddening. Almost."

It was a woman, but he had met millions of those, so who the hell was it?

"Dean?" Sam tried again. "What's going on?"

"Quiet," Dean snapped.

"So hard…" the voice said again, "So sad…"

"Dean?" another voice, this one familiar, accompanied the first. "What's wrong?"

"Chase?" Dean flinched as she placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Was that you?"

"Was what me?"

"Dean," the voice taunted.

"That!"

"Sam?" Chase glanced at the younger. "What's going on?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know."

"You had better get back to your hunt, Dean. You won't have much longer." And the voice was gone.

"Dean?" Chase asked again.

Dean finally looked at her. Her forehead was creased with worry, and she still had a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah." He shook his head and shrugged her hand off. "Sam, take a look around the town," he tossed him a gun, "take Madison with you."

"What?" Sam asked, "You want her to come?"

"Yeah." He turned to the girl, "Watch his back."

Madison nodded. "I will." She and Sam turned and headed off toward the darkened houses.

"What's going on, Winchester?" Chase asked, all business.

"Something's here," he muttered.

"I don't hear anything," Chase said after a moment. She closed her eyes to listen again.

_You'll lose them both. _The voice mocked him even though it had vanished. What did it mean, both? Sam and Chase? Maddy and Sam? Himself? The thought itself was maddening. Maybe that was the point.

"Are you sure something's around?" Chase asked stepping closer to him.

Dean nodded, "I just don't know where."

"You think it's her?" Chase glanced at the bramble of thorns at her side.

"Maybe, but it wasn't shrieking any creepy names."

"So what was it doing?" Chase looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"How do you know it's here? Whatever it is?"

"I just do, okay?" Dean retorted. He grabbed the bag of weapons Sam had brought along. Maybe flares would lure the penangalang in. Hell knew he wanted out of these woods.

"Okay," Chase conceded.

Dean stopped, "You're not going to push?"

"Would you tell me if I did?"

"Probably not." Dean went back to sorting through the flares and salt. Everything was silent for a few precious minutes, but silence had never been Dean's favorite thing. "So," he started, "How long had Madison been living with the pack?"

Chase frowned. "Three months."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Why should I have?"

"It's my brother."

"It's my pack."

"You should have told me." Dean pressed pulling a flare from the bag.

"Why?"

"Because," he said in reply, "I deserved to know."

"Right," Chase laughed, "A self-absorbed jerk like you obviously deserves to know every, single detail about everyone else's life.

"Well, at least I'm not an annoying bitch." He put the flare back. Fire probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Chase sighed. "That's the best insult you can come up with?"

"No," Dean defended, "You're unreliable too."

"Oh, well, in that case."

"You don't just leave a person, Chase."

"What are we talking about now?" Chase asked sitting down where Dean used to be.

"You."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to one side, "And who did I leave?"

"Me."

"You're right. I'm not here. So sorry."

"Cut the sarcasm for a second, would you?" Dean threw the bag down without

taking anything from it.

"Because that's your job?"

"You know what, forget it." Dean turned his back on her.

"Dean," Chase said softly, "Really, I'm sorry. Now what are you talking about?"

"I don't know," he turned back around. "We do we stand?"

"What?" Chase was slightly taken aback. "Stand as in what?"

"You told me I overrode your instincts. Were you telling the truth?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "Does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"Yes or no."

"No."

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I was telling the truth." She wasn't looking at him. "But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" He sat down beside her.

She moved away from him. "You're you, I'm me. Even if we wanted it to, it wouldn't work." She laughed uncomfortably. "Where is this coming from anyway?"

Where was this coming from? "What if I want it to?"

"Do you?"

In an uncharacteristic manner, he took her hand, "I'd like to try."

A smile tried to come across her face, but she quickly pushed it back. "Well, you going to have to work really hard. And none of this fighting. I don't like it. And-" but she was cut short by his lips on hers. "And more of that," she said when he pulled away."

"Agreed." Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

"It's almost depressing," the voice said again.

Dean shot up.

"Dean?" Chase questioned.

He didn't answer.

"Dean!" she said more urgently, pointing in the direction of the town.

Fireflies were lazily making their way out of the town, and Dean could see a small shape following in their wake.

"Come on, Sammy!" a little girl's voice rang to his ears, "I'll show you how to catch fire bugs!"


	12. Faint

**It seems like next season just keeps getting farther and farther away! Ah! So, in the meantime, I'll write my own episode (aka I'm disclaiming right here…if you couldn't tell)!**

* * *

"Alice," Chase whispered, "Alice!" she yelled in hopes that the girl would hear. "Alice!"

"There are thorns behind you," Dean said urgently, "If you can get the kids and lure the penangalang into them she's caught."

Chase nodded.

"I'll distract her," he finished. He held out a hand and helped her to her feet. "If it doesn't work, get the kids and get back to the town, understand?"

Again, Chase nodded. She didn't have time to answer him, she was too busy planning the best way to get her arms around Alice and the baby.

"Go, Chase," Dean commanded pushing her along.

As quietly as possible, Chase made her way through the trees until she was behind the little girl.

"It's so much fun, Sammy!" Alice was telling her little brother, "If you catch enough, Papa gets a jelly jar and you put all the fire bugs into it, and then your whole room glows!"

The baby gurgled happily in her tiny arms, and Alice shifted his weight. It was obvious she was struggling to hold him.

"And then, when they don't glow anymore, Evan will show you how to make glow paint!"

The baby babbled again.

"No, Sammy, it doesn't hurt them! They're dead!"

"Alice," Chase whispered unable to take anymore time.

"Chase!" Alice exclaimed, "Are you here to catch fire bugs too?"

"Mmhmm," Chase kept an eye on the penangalang. "Why don't you come with me, and we'll catch them together?"

"Oh, no!" Alice said as seriously as a seven year old could, "I promised Sammy it was just me and him! That's what Evan and me did. Me and him."

Chase eyed the baby tottering preciously in her arms, "I'm sure Sammy wouldn't mind if I helped you." She could tell Alice was debating. "Come on, sweetie," she held out her arms, "I'll just hold your brother. You can catch all the fire bugs by yourself."

"Okay." Alice handed over the tiny baby and happily made her way towards the penangalang.

"Alice! No!"

"What?" Alice pouted, "You said I could catch them all by myself!"

"Yes, but," she saw the shining mass stop, "let's go over here." Where was Dean with that distraction?

"No!" Alice whined, "Sammy wants these!"

"Come on, Dean," Chase mumbled. "Alice, there are better ones over here. I bet Sammy would like them so much more!"

"No!" she stubbornly said again, "he wants those!" she pointed ahead.

All of a sudden the penangalang quickly changed its track and headed back towards Chase and the children.

"Alice, I'll race you to the other side of the trees," Chase grabbed her arm and began pulling the little girl along.

"Chase! I don't want to!" Alice pulled out of her grasp. The penangalang came closer.

"Sorry, then," Chase muttered scoping up Alice in her free arm. Holding the screaming girl and the now crying baby tightly against her chest she ran for the other side of the patch of thorns. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the bugs effortlessly converge into the head and entrails of a very angry woman. "Dean!" Chase yelled as the woman gained on her. She abruptly turned around in hopes that the thing couldn't catch up with her change in direction.

Alice must have caught sight of the penangalang because the volume of her screams increased.

"Alice, I need you to be quiet," Chase yelled over the volume. "Please." But it didn't help. And to make matters worse the penangalang hadn't had any trouble catching up with them.

Suddenly, the ground behind them was illuminated in a bright light. "You're one ugly chic, you know that!" Dean yelled. "Hey! I'm talking to you, you big headed freak!" He must have thrown something because the thing shrieked and Chase heard a light thump on the ground. "Yeah, I bet that got your attention!"

She glanced behind her and saw the penangalang charging toward a flare wielding Dean. "Thank goodness." Slowing her pace just enough to shift Alice into a more comfortable position, Chase kept heading towards the town.

"You dirty wolf!" A deep voice raged to her right.

Chase turned to see Will Liddell charge out of the trees flanked by two more men.

"Daddy!" Alice exclaimed. "Me and Sammy were-"

"Take them back home!" he commanded the two men as he ripped the children from Chase's protective hold. The two men obeyed, each gripping a bawling child, and ran to the safety of the town.

"I warned you," Will advanced on Chase the second the men and his children were out of sight. "I thought you learned you lesson. I was even willing to let you live."

"I didn't-" Chase tried to defend.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," he hissed.

Chase watched in horror as he pulled a long, thick blade from a bag hanging by his side. She could smell the silver as it reflected the lights in the background. "You don't understand-" she backed into a tree.

"I understand plenty." He gripped the handle. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." As he swung the knife at her throat, Chase twisted off the tree. "Damn you!" Will yelled when he realized he missed his mark.

Chase could feel the blood boiling where the knife had cut into her arm. With her teeth clenched in pain, she quickly made it to her feet.

"I won't let you get away this time!" Will swung the blade again, and it cut through the skin in Chase's back. "No, not this time," He swung the knife a third time, but Chase was pulled forward.

"Stop!" Madison yelled above her.

"Chase!" Sam said into her ear.

"Help Dean," Chase choked out, "Now!" Sam immediately ran off to find his brother. She felt a hand on her back.

"She's not who you're looking for!" Madison said.

"You both are now," Will refused to quit. Chase vaguely saw him attempt to stab Madison, but the girl was too fast.

"Stop!" Chase ordered pushing herself to her feet. "You're wrong!" she attempted to explain.

Will just laughed. "You were going to kill my children."

"No!"

"You killed all the others!"

"No!" Chase heard snarling beside her, and when she glanced down a russet colored wolf met her eyes. Maddy was irritated. Extremely.

Will backed up a little, and Chase took the opportunity to run.

She could barely make out Dean's shape amidst the bright flares, but she kept running. Soon she felt fur graze her leg. Madison kept beside her, occasionally stopping to urge Will back.

"Chastity…" a voice whispered to her side.

She turned to look and promptly tripped and fell to the ground. She lied there a moment and watched stars flitter across her vision. Wait. Those weren't stars. They were "fireflies," she breathed.

"Chase!" Dean yelled from somewhere behind her.

She didn't answer. Instead, she watched as the glittering lights slowly transformed into the head and rest of the penangalang. The thing barred a set of razor sharp teeth and dropped onto Chase's stomach.

A scream pierced the air, and it took a second for Chase to realize it was hers. It felt like the penangalang had ripped her stomach in half, and was now drinking whatever blood cascaded across Chase's skin. As if it couldn't get enough from one tear, Chase felt the teeth peel back another section of her stomach. Another scream escaped her lips.

"You fucking bitch!" a voice yelled. It was followed by what was an explosion to Chase's ears, and a million insects flew from her stomach to regroup at her side. Something began tugging at her shirt, but the already mutilated fabric quickly gave way.

There was a whimper in her ear, and Chase registered a wolf at her side. It nosed her wrist and she groaned her consent. Sharp teeth encircled her wrist and began pulling her back. The pointed pain lasted only a few seconds, and she soon felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried away.

"Hold on," Dean told her, "Just hold on, it's almost over."

"Put me down!" Her voice sounded pathetic, even to her, and Dean just laughed. There was crunching under his feet and then a blood curdling scream.

"Gotcha," Dean whispered darkly. He cautiously set Chase on the cold ground.

"If we get the bleeding stopped her stomach should heal itself," Madison said.

It was Madison, right? Chase shivered.

"What can we use?"

Sam. It was Sam that time. Chase was sure of it.

"Her shirt and jacket. They're already torn to shreds."

Chase felt someone strip the ruined clothes from her torso. She shivered again. Suddenly, something tight was winding around her stomach. She sank her nails into the dirt to keep from screaming. Her throat was already raw.

"Chase," she heard Dean say. "Stick with us."

Us? Chase opened her eyes and made out three blurry shapes. Oh. Us.

"There," Madison said. "She's freezing."

A warm weight settled over her, and Chase inhaled the smell of leather and holy water familiar as any cologne. Dean.

"What about her arm and back?" Sam asked.

"She's got to get back to the house."

"You and Dean take her," Sam suggested. "I'll stay here and make sure this thing burns."

"No," Chase rubbed her eyes. "I want to stay here. I want to watch it die."

"Chase…" Maddy protested.

"I want to stay." She caught Maddy's eye, and the girl nodded in understanding.

"It's almost sun up." Dean pulled Chase into his arms. "Can you last about an hour?"

"Yeah," Chase exhaled and leaned into him. "I can last an hour."


	13. Starts With Goodbye

**Second to last time I'm telling you I don't own the Winchesters!**

**Alright, loves. This is where I start asking. Trequel? And yes, I'm using a made up word because it sounds cool. This fic is almost over and it's going to end…oddly for lack of better word. But, it could be a "more more more" ending, or a "thank goodness it's about time goodbye" ending (as much as I hope for the review that says "it doesn't matter if Chase and Dean are married with the perfect life, you're such an amazing writer I want more!" I'm not holding my breath, so feel free to be truthful…not that anonymous people should feel bad about criticizing this or even not so anonymous people). So, you all want another Chase filled fic? If yes, it will be my last one. So…yeah. Anyway, I'm going to call six yes's another fic, and I'll give you to the end to decide, of course.**

**And reviews on why or why not you want another would be helpful. Reviews in general would be helpful. According to the hits on this people are really starting to get tired of it. If that's the case, then...well...I suppose all things must come to an end. That's so sad. **

**And I'm still looking for info on the whole beta thing. FYI, loves. FYI. **

* * *

The penangalang was withering around, becoming even more hopelessly tangled in the thorns, and starting to emit long coils of smoke. Chase sat on the ground, wrapped in Dean's jacket and arms, watching the gruesome scene that gave her so much satisfaction. She vaguely wondered when it had come down to this- pleasure in death- since she had worked so hard to avoid such emotion her entire life. 

This was different, she argued with herself. It was kill or be killed. Survival. But wasn't her normal hunt for the same? Pushing the thought back in her head she continued to watch the thin smoke rise. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing did anymore. It was over, and she was so damn tired.

Someone cleared their throat, and she turned her head to look. Will was standing a few feet away from the group, head bowed and tapping his fingers against his leg. She felt Dean immediately tense and saw a yellow hue settle in Madison's eyes.

"What?" Chase whispered. She didn't have the strength or energy to do anything else.

"I owe your pack an apology," Will reluctantly admitted. "I should have searched more thoroughly." He glanced up, "And I especially apologize to you."

"Damn right you do. You sa-"

"Dean," Chase hushed.

Will hung his head. "Please, forgive me."

"Of course," Chase replied sympathetically, "You were only protecting your children. All the children," her bitter laugh turned into a slight cough. "I can't blame you."

"You can't?" Dean and Madison said in unison.

"It was his family, Dean." She turned to Madison, "His pack."

Madison nodded and, biting her bottom lip, nodded to Will as well.

Dean, on the other hand, sputtered, "He almost killed you, Chase! Twice!"

"Almost being the operative word."

"Killed being the other!" Dean held her tighter. "Every time I see you, you manage to get yourself nearly exterminated. And when I can finally do something about it, you forgive the bastard."

"Dean!" Chase snapped. "He had his reasons. And they were great reasons."

"That doesn't mean I have to accept them." Dean replied sharply.

"Good that it's not your choice." She set her gaze on Will. "This means you'll stop hunting us?"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Tell Alice I apologize for tearing her away from her fire bugs."

Will's laugh lacked sincerity, "I'm sure that's far from her mind." With a final half-smile, he turned back into the trees. All four returned their attention to the penangalang.

"Is it dead?" Madison asked after a moment. She threw an anxious look at Chase.

Ignoring the stare, Chase buried herself into Dean's embrace. "Has it stopped smoking at least?"

"Yeah, it-" he stopped.

"What's happening?" she heard Madison ask.

Chase lifted her head. The thin streams of smoke had circled the penangalang completely, and seemed to be growing tighter.

"What _is_ happening?" Sam questioned to no one in particular.

Chase felt Dean reach for his gun.

The smoke was starting to lengthen and shape itself into what seemed to be a woman's body.

"Please don't tell me this didn't work," Madison worried.

"No, look," Chase pointed at the woman that now lay before them.

"It's the girl that was at that first house. Where you smelled the vinegar," Dean said in Chase's ear.

Chase nodded. "Is she dead?"

Sam stood and slowly stepped toward the body. Suddenly, the woman started coughing violently. Immediately, Sam scooped her off the thorns and set her on the safer ground.

"Where am I?" the woman asked as soon as she was able to talk.

"In the middle of the woods that circles Reagen." Chase answered.

"Reagen?" the women looked at her quizzically. "I live in Reagen. My daughter..." A look of horror crossed her face.

"Ma'am?" Sam asked.

"My daughter's dead!" the woman chocked. "I…I killed her!"

Chase and Madison exchanged glances.

"Something…something else…I couldn't stop!" she was out and out crying now.

"Shh, ma'am," Sam tried to soothe, "it's over now. Please, calm down."

Madison rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Haul?" she said softly.

The woman looked up, "I know you. You knew Gwen."

"Yeah," Madison nodded. "You've got to understand. You haven't done anything wrong. There was something…"

"Possessing?" Sam supplied.

"Controlling?" Dean challenged.

"Using," Madison ended with. "Something was using you to do its dirty work." She placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Nothing was your fault."

"But I killed," Mrs. Haul sniffled.

"No, you didn't kill anything."

The woman's hands fluttered to her face. "I don't remember. So much of the past few months is blank."

"You think she's for real?" Dean whispered to Chase.

Chase nodded. "I know her. She's telling the truth," Chase whispered back.

"I want to go home." The woman stood and looked around confusedly.

"Maddy," Chase called the girl over. "You three get her home and then come back to the house. I'm going to run ahead."

"Someone should go with you, Chase." Madison said sternly.

"Who? I'm running, no one can keep up, and they don't know their way back."

Madison twirled her ring. Chase had her, and she knew it. "Promise you'll go straight home?"

"I will head straight home."

Madison nodded. "Okay." But she was too hesitant as she turned back to Mrs. Haul.

"You're going to be okay?" Dean asked as he helped her stand.

"Yeah." Choosing to ignore the fact that her shirt was in shreds around her stomach and the sleeve of Dean's jacket was slightly damp with her blood, she shed the heavy leather and handed it over. "I'll see you." She reached up and cupped her hand around his neck.

Dean grinned and leaned down to meet her lips. "And please, forgo the shirt when I get there."

Chase laughed, "If you're lucky."

"Be careful," Madison warned before she joined Sam at the still crying woman's side.

With one last squeeze of her hand, Dean followed the small group and Chase was left alone.

"Mother fucker," she hissed as she stripped the shirt pieces from her stomach. The gashes still hadn't stopped bleeding, and she didn't even want to think about the blood loss from the sliver enhanced wounds.

With one hand clutched to her stomach, Chase attempted to bring the wolf forward, but after a few seconds nothing came. She sighed; she had known it wouldn't, and didn't know why she even tried. Instead, with the hope of fulfilling her promise to Maddy, she headed out on foot in the general direction of home, though she was far from it.

After a few yards, she had to sit. Had to rest. Had to close her eyes for just one second because it was so warm in the sun, and she was so tired.

XxXxX

"So you actually glued the door of his car shut?" Madison asked in disbelief.

"Nearly freaking took his head off too," Dean grumbled. "You don't mess with my baby and live."

Sam laughed, "Payback for screwing around on my computer. You don't change all my passwords and live."

Madison giggled as the two brothers mockingly faced off. "You're both pathetic," she remarked as she opened the door to the pack's house.

"Well?" Lilly asked anxiously. "Is it over?"

"You all have a safe hunting ground," Dean said peering behind her,.

"Thank goodness." Lilly sighed in relief. "Do you boys want breakfast before you head back to your motel. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"We really are," Sam said before Dean could comment. "And thank you, but we'll pass on breakfast."

Lilly's smile got bigger, "If you're sure."

"Where's Chase?" Dean asked completely ignoring Lilly's hint of 'get out.'

"With you." Lilly quickly counted heads. Her smile shifted. "Isn't she?"

Madison's demeanor suddenly changed from carefree to distressed. "She ran ahead. Liddell got into her with that annoying knife."

"How bad?" Lilly asked without missing a beat.

"Pretty bad." Madison replied quietly.

"Chris, Kisten!" Lilly yelled. "But that was it?" she asked even more anxious than when they first came in.

"No," Madison was twirling that ring around her finger again. "The penangalang got to her. Ripped her stomach to shreds."

Lilly tensed.

Dean realized that something far bigger was going on than the two women were letting on. Something huge. Dangerous even. He crossed his arms. "Is there something Sam and I should know?" he asked practically daring them to lie to him.

Madison leaned against Sam. "Chase might be in trouble."

"Trouble?" Dean instantly reached for his gun. "Let's go."

"Wait," Chris had shown up. "You don't know these woods. We'll find her and bring her back here. You and your brother wait."

"I'll stay her too," Lilly volunteered. "In case…" her voice broke.

Chris hugged his wife. "We'll be right back."

"I'm sure she's just hunting," Kisten said as she appeared. "I'm sure."

Dean stood at the door as three wolves dashed into the forest. "Tell me what's going on," he demanded to Lilly. But she just shook her head and went into the kitchen.

Sam stood next to his brother. "They'll find her."

Dean cocked his gun. They sure as hell better.


	14. Starting Over

**Sammy and Dean aren't mine. Sob!**

**I've got one vote on the trequel (many thanks!). Five more and you get it. That is, if you want it. I hope you want it because I really want to write it.**

* * *

A large, black wolf ran through the trees, jumping logs and branches in its wake. It paused after a few miles and sniffed the air. It could smell blood. She was close. Bounding away again, the scent slowly thickened, until the animal could barely breathe. Sure enough, close to the heart of the forest, a slim woman lay soaking in a puddle of her own blood.

"Chase!" Chris exclaimed. For the millionth time that week, Chris thanked God for the wolf's senses. It would have taken him days to find her without them. "Chase?" he asked approaching cautiously. Chase's wolf was vicious if you snuck up on it. Downright ferocious.

Nothing responded to his call, so Chris knelt beside her and assessed the damage. "Damn," he whistled eyeing her stomach. That thing had really ripped into her hadn't it? "First thing first," he muttered pulling a syringe out of his pocket. With a comfort that made him question his role in her life, Chris quickly emptied the vaccine into her blood stream. Chase didn't move. Frowning, Chris touch a hand to her skin. Cold. She was cold. "Impossible," he mused. Her skin shouldn't be cold. Loup garou weren't cold. Unless…he lowered his ear to her head. No. She was still breathing.

"Oh my…"

Chris turned and smiled a sad grin at Madison. "Found her," he stated grimly. "Where's Kisten?"

"I passed her a second ago…Chris? She isn't…"

"No. She's alive." He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her stomach. "How long has she been bleeding?"

Madison glanced at the sun. "Three hours."

"Go tell Lilly," Chris took a breath, "that she needs to get bandages soaked in GS. And put more blankets on Chase's bed." His eyes settled on Chase's paling form, "And Maddy? Make sure you prepare the boys. It won't help if they're freaking out."

Madison nodded and quickly ran for the house.

Chris sighed, "Did you actually think we were going to let you stay here? You have no concept of family, do you?" He slid his arms under her back and easily lifted Chase into his arms. Faintly wondering where Kisten was, her slowly followed in Madison's wake.

Four months he had known Chase. Four months of constant hunts, hurts, and highs. He sighed again. So many people were going to be hurt if she didn't….if she couldn't…. He shook the thought out of his head. She would. She had to. The pack would fall apart without her.

XxXxX

Kisten watched from the shadows as Chris carried Chase through the woods. She knew she should go help, carry some of the weight for the pack. For once in her life.

But how could she? Chase had done this to herself, catering to the whims of humans. Why Chase wanted to be like them and, when that failed, to help them, Kisten would never know. What good were they anyway? Making idiotic assumptions that got her family screwed over one time too many, and actually priding themselves on the fact? No. No, it stopped here. Chase wasn't here to stop her anymore.

It was easy enough to pick up on human scent, but just as Kisten was about to go and massacre as many good for nothing mortals as she could get her teeth into, Chase's voice popped into her head. _You'll regret it. _And that was all she needed to hear. Chase had always been reasonable, something Kisten joyously lacked, and that's what made her such a great leader.

Kisten felt a tear gather in the corner of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. If Chase…if she…if nothing worked, who would be there to stop her? Kisten shivered at the thought. She had no self-control, not respect for mere humans. Who would talk her out of hunting the idiot teenage boys who hung around the outskirts of town setting things of fire? Or the men that kept cutting down trees, or the women that wouldn't stop and think that maybe those damn blankets fell off the clothes line by themselves?

She would have to grow up, and she sure as hell wasn't ready for that.

As selfish as it was, she wanted Chase awake. She wanted someone to tell her about their history and to describe the statues and cathedrals and paintings in Romania where people used to worship their kind. Most of all, she wanted someone to yell at her for being so selfish. Because she was too selfish.

And she needed to grow up.

"Chris!" she yelled running up beside him, "She's not…"

"She's still alive," he answered quietly. "Still here."

Kisten felt her muscles relax a little. Chase was alive. She was still here.

XxXxX

Madison ran as fast as she could. The scenery was a complete blur, including the steps that led into the house.

"Lilly," Madison yelled as the door clanged behind her.

"Where is she?" Dean asked. Where had he come from?

Madison held up a finger. "Where's Lilly?"

"Here." Lilly came into the room holding a vile of GS. "Where is she?" her eyes scanned the door.

"Chris has her," she hesitated, debating between explaining things or getting right to Chris's directions. "Bandages need to be soaked in GS. And Chase's bed needs more blankets." She ignored Dean's probing stare, and instead focused upon the systematic nod of Lilly's head.

"I'll get everything ready," Lilly said. With a sad look at the Winchesters she quickly headed in the direction of Chase's room.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Dean asked immediately. "It shouldn't take them that long to run."

Madison bit her bottom lip. "They aren't running."

"Why not?"

"Chase can't. She can't change." Madison felt like she should be able to tell them more, but what else was there?

"Can't change?" Dean nervously gripped the gun he was holding tighter. "Why not."

"I don't know." Madison hung her head. "I really don't know."

"It's the silver, isn't it?" Sam asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Or the blood loss form the penangalang."

Madison nodded. "Probably." She glanced out the window. "Listen, guys, she's in bad shape."

"What do you mean?" Dean's face had gone white.

She took a deep breath. "She's sort of, well, unconscious."

"Sort of?" Dean's voice rose, "Sort of?"

"Dean," Sam pulled Madison closer, "calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Madison tensed, and she knew Sam felt it when his grip tightened. She glanced up to find him staring sadly down at her.

"Fine?" the eldest Winchester began pacing from one end of the room to the next. "Fine? She's un-freaking-conscious! How is that an omen for fine?"

"Dean-" Madison tried.

"No." He kept pacing, but lowered his voice, "How could this have happened? How could I let this happen?"

"Dean-" Sam took his turn.

"Don't give me any of that share your feelings crap you're always pulling, Sammy. This is not a Dr. Phil moment."

"Dean!" Lilly came in with her hands on her hips. "If you're not going to remain calm I would advise you to leave this house. Tension will be running high, and I would not hesitate to say that anyone of your current stress will be killed." Hands still on her hips she went back to her task.

"I need some air," Dean muttered shooting daggers at Lilly's retreating back.

Madison watched him go as a saddened silence settled in the room.

"She's not going to make it, is she?" Sam asked turning Madison around to face him.

Burying her head into his chest, she replied, "I don't think so."

"There's got to be something though," Sam tried, "Anything."

"She's got a lot of silver in her system, Sam. I don't think she can fight it anymore."

"But she's got to. Dean, he can't-"

Madison shook her head. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't talk for your brother. He needs to handle this himself. You can't carry his emotion for him."

Sam nodded, "But that doesn't mean I can't try."

A slight laugh escaped into the room. "Yeah, I guess it doesn't."

There were heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Madison jumped up to open the door, and Chris walked in with a motionless Chase in his arms.

XxXxX

It had been twenty-four hours.

She had been lying there, still as stone, for twenty-four hours.

He hadn't left her side for twenty-four hours.

Lilly couldn't watch it anymore.

She walked past Sam and Madison talking in hushed tones about Dean's condition. She walked past Kisten randomly flipping channels on the television without really paying attention to any of it. She walked past Chris measuring Chase's next dose of GS. And she walked by Chase's room where a feeling of despair hung a warning over the door.

Somewhere, in all her walking, Lilly made it to her haven- a small, screened in back porch that housed an array of painting supplies and a few abandon coffee cups. No sooner had she dropped down into a cushioned, wicker chair did she hear the sound of heavy footsteps tentatively move in behind her. She kept watching the river float by until he cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to see you're getting some fresh air," Lilly commented as Dean sat beside her.

He laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah."

"I love it out here," she took a deep breath, "the only thing you can smell is the river. It's very cleansing."

"Cleansing. Right."

The was a long silence. It wasn't awkward, but it was slightly uncomfortable all the same. Dean shifted in his seat. "Hey, Lilly?"

"Yes?"

"She'll wake up soon? Right?"

Lilly looked at him and saw the hope pooling in his eyes. She broke the stare and returned her sight to the river. "I've known Chase for a long time," she began, "and much better than you do."

"I barely know her," Dean agreed, "but-"

Lilly held up a hand. "That's not the point." Brushing off the interruption, she continued, "I knew her mother, her father, eventually her sister and brother. She was born in Romania, but after Adele was born, her family moved to France. There were so many deaths where the used to live, her father was terrified they would be found out."

"Found out by who?" Dean leaned forward a little, seemingly desperate for whatever piece of Chase he could grasp.

"There was a multitude of hunters in Europe at that time. Great hunters that killed everything supernatural they could find. Good or bad."

"What time was that?"

Lilly smiled. "Do you know how old Chase is?"

"Twenty-four," he answered matter of factly.

"No," Lilly corrected softly, "she's two hundred and forty."

Dean's jaw dropped. "She's how old?"

"For every ten years we live as immortal, we gain one human year." Lilly glanced over at him. "Imagine the terrible two's!"

He cracked a small smile at the thought, and Lilly turned back satisfied. "Anyway, her family fled. Chase's father, Luc, made it to the states where he meet up with a true werewolf named Damien." Lilly grimaced slightly at Dean's tangible reaction, but continued. "As I'm sure you know, Damien's miniscule pack couldn't grasp the lifestyle Chase's family embraced, and, eventually, killed them. Except Chase, of course, who was meant to be leader one day."

"Why was she meant to be the leader?" Dean was fully enveloped in the story by now, and out of the corner of her eye, Lilly could see Sam and Madison lurking in the door way.

"There was a…prophecy, for lack of better word, concerning her. That's why Damien and the others finally stopped hunting humans, they wanted to appease Chase."

"What'd the prophecy say?" Sam sat down across from Lilly and Dean.

"That there would be a ruler that would one day bring all our kind together against a true evil. Such a ruler would be a stronghold, a stone, for our kind. No longer would we be hunted, but revered." Madison smiled sheepishly at her intrusion. "She's told me the story."

"How did they know it was Chase?" Sam asked.

"A stone, Sammy," Dean quickly explained, "Stone."

Lilly nodded. "I can't say if it is her or not, but either way, the pack refused to let her go. Damien wanted her for his son." Lilly looked back and forth between the brothers, "You know how that went."

Both boys looked at their feet.

"Anyway, Chase fought every year she was with them. She obviously wanted no part of their life. But there was one, his name was Nathan, he originally started the pack, who…had ways of keeping her there."

Dean's eyes filled with hate. "He hurt her didn't he?"

"Most of the scars you'll find on her are from him, yes."

"He's dead?" Dean's fist clenched.

"Yes."

"Lucky bastard."

Sam stifled a laugh.

"Go on," Kisten appeared in the doorway. "She met Thomas next, didn't she?" The girl sat beside Madison.

"Yes," Lilly's easy smile returned, "And part of her truly loved him, but we all know the hardship that befell them." The was a deep silence since Lilly had no need to go on with the story. Everyone knew Chase's life from there.

"My point, Dean, as well as answer to your question, is that Chase has been fighting all her life; a longer life than most can ever imagine."

"And she's made it through everything." Chris took a seat beside Lilly and placed his arm over her shoulders.

"She has," Lilly agreed. "And therefore, I hope she doesn't have to wake up."

XxXxX

Dean stared open-mouthed. "You hope she _dies_?" He didn't just hear that.

"I don't want her dead, Dean," Lilly took a steadying breath, "but she's been dying a long time."

He shot up. "She's not dying. Not if I can help it."

"Listen," Chris tried to calm him down, "no one wants her to die, but if she does, and she very well could, you have to know that it hasn't been for nothing."

"She's not dying." Dean repeated.

"Relax," Kisten commanded, "You getting all upset won't help a thing."

"Easy for you to say," he said turning on her.

"Dean."

"Dude." Sam and Madison spoke at the same time.

With an unbearable weight on his chest, Dean glared at the group. "You're sick. All of you." He stormed back into the house, down the darkening hall, and back to Chase's bedside. "I'm not letting you die," he told her, "I'm just not."

Her only response was a few shallow breaths.

"You told me you could love me once, Stone. Hell, you told me you did love me, and yeah, I know I can be an inconsiderate jerk, but don't give up on me yet." He rested his

forehead in his hands. "I shouldn't have sent you after those kids, I should have kept Sammy there. I should have protected you."

"Dean?" Madison edged into the room.

"What?" Dean snapped quickly straightening up.

Madison edged over to him. "She wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"What she would want is kind of unimportant right now, don't you think?" he said crossly.

She shrugged. "Just stating the obvious."

"Whatever," he stood up. "I'm getting some air." With a last glance at Chase, he made his way to the front porch and collapsed onto the steps.

What else was to blame but him? He should have kept her safe, should have known that someone would try and kill her- something always did. It was his fault.

Dean laid back and watched fireflies lazily drift between the stars. It was funny, but they didn't even unnerve him. He thought for sure…

X

"Dean!" Someone was shaking his shoulder. "Dean!" And yelling. Loudly.

"Wha?" he groaned

"Dean…" the voice was filled with regret and immediately he jumped to his feet. Lilly was standing in front of him with tears streaking down her face.

"No." Dean stared at her. "No!"

Lilly nodded, "Just a moment ago."

"She's not…she can't…" he was shaking, "no…" He pushed past Lilly and ran up the stairs to Chase. She was waiting for him, she was always waiting for him.

"Dean-" he passed Sam in the hall, but he couldn't stop.

All the lights were off in the room, but Dean knew enough to feel his way over to a dim lamp on the bedside table.

Chase's face was bathed in a golden light. Her skin was pale, almost translucent, and it made her features all the more distinct. But something was missing. Dean leaned closer to her. She wasn't breathing.

"No." Dean wouldn't believe it. "You can't." And then he felt them. Those damn tears that were always threatening, always on the verge of drowning him, pooled in the corners of his eyes just waiting for the chance to drown him. _Let them, _he thought, _let them kill me._

"Dean," Sam's tentative voice carried through the dark.

"I don't want to talk, Sammy." Dean replied.

"It's just…none of the wolves can come in here. The smell makes them sick."

"Smell?"

"Death."

Dean laughed to himself. This pack was no better than the last. "So?"

"So we have to…Chase needs to be…"

"I know, Sammy." Dean gazed at the body in a mixture of emotion. "Give me a minute."

The door closed with a click, and once again Dean was left alone with his thoughts. And those fucking tears that still wanted to show themselves.

"How could you do it?" he asked her. "How could you wait until I wasn't with you?" He hid his face in the thick blankets that still surrounded her now cold body. "Why wasn't I with you?"

He wiped his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you hear me?" he yelled. "Why wasn't I with her?" He collapsed onto her blankets once again. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "so sorry."


	15. It's Been Awhile

**The final disclaimer of this fic. I don't own the boys. I think I might cry.**

**The final chapter of this fic. It's sad I know, but...**

**The final question of this fic. Do you all still want another? I've got the trequel (and yes, I've made that a real word) ready...I need five more votes. M'kay? I'm also working on another fic on and off. I'm debating posting it too. Any interest? **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, favorited, and just plain read. You've made all the writers block, and sleeplessness from those I'vegottowriteitdownnow chapters worth it. Thank you.**

**-Jenn**

* * *

_It's been a while  
Since I could...  
Hold my head up high  
It's been a while  
Since I first saw you  
It's been a while  
Since I could stand  
On my own two feet again  
And it's been a while  
Since I could call you_

He hadn't thought it would come to this. Actually…really…hell, she was gone and there was no miraculous recovery this time. As Dean watched the flames lick what was left of her, a sad realization set in; there was no way he could do it. They would never kill the yellow-eyed demon, Sammy would always be in danger, and everyone he ever cared about would die. His mother, his dad, Jess (who he knew he would have liked), his brother in a strange way, and now Chase. It was a pointless cycle.

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
Consequences that I've rendered  
Have stretched myself beyond my means_

He was tired. Plain and simple. The job wasn't worth the pain anymore. The billowing smoke dredged up all his memories of past jobs. Done wrong, done right, or not even done, they all seemed to explode onto each other until his head throbbed. There was a weight on his shoulder where Sam's hand rested, but only for a slight, hesitant pat before he left Dean alone. That's how it was. How he was. Alone. And too fucked up to realize it.

_It's been a while  
Since I could say  
That I wasn't addicted  
It's been a while  
Since I could say  
I loved myself as well and...  
It's been a while  
Since I've gone and fucked things up  
Just like I always do  
It's been a while  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

The fire was almost out now. She was nothing but ashes. He resited the urge to go bury himslef in the burning embers, instead opting to simply collapse onto the ground beside them. Everything seemed worthless now. He always thought that the worst thing he could possibly ever go through was his dad's death, and in a way it was, but here, now, was a million times worse. A stary tear fell to the ground stifling a tiny stream of smoke. Dean quickly wiped his eyes because all hell would break lose if he cried, and he just couldn't handle that right now. Taking a deep breath he looked up for one last survey of the place. The fire had completely stopped, but the smoke was still strong. Stragely, though, it seemed to be twisting into a familiar shape. A few seconds later there she stood. He reached for the rock salt.

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
Consequences that I've rendered  
Gone and fucked things up again._

Damn. Cound he not even burn a body right anymore? Now her spirit was going to haunt the earth forever because there was nothing else he could set fire to. There was no part of her left. None. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. He set the gun back down and looked up at her. She was burned in a dress. A white dress that made her look like an angel, and here she was standing right in front of him. His angel. His very own, perfectly formed, without a trace of evil angle. The corners of her mouth twitched as she slowly walked toward him through the ashes.

_Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day  
But then I go an fuck things up again_

She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't supposed to be walking towards him swinging her hips and smiling. She wasn't supposed to be doing this to him. But she was, and if he didn't know any beter he would swear she was enjoying comletely freaking him out. As if sensing the turmoil, she stopped, slender fingers resting on her hips, and glanced down at the gorund. Dean followed her gaze and watched a lithe, black wolf appear from the shadows. Any sane person would have left right then, but Dean wasn't sane, and the truth that he wished the wolf would rip his heart out proved it.

_It's been a while  
Since I could...  
Look at myself straight  
It's been a while  
Since I said I'm sorry  
It's been a while  
Since I've seen the way  
The candles light your face  
It's been a while  
But I can still  
Remember just the way you taste_

When he looked back up she was kneeling in front of him with the wolf trailing a few feet behind. She reached out laid the back of her hand on his cheek. The touch was tentative, it was obvious she expected him to shy at it, but it was solid and warm. Dean's eyes closed at the familarity and he felt her other hand come to a rest on his shoulder. Vanilla filled his nose, both hands moved to his chest, and then she was cradled against him, his hands holding on to her as if she couldn't dissapear any second, and her holding on to him just as tight. "I loved you," he whispered acutally meaning it.

"You probably did." Her voice was like wind on water. She looked up at him and slowly untangled herself from his arms. Pulling him up with her, she smiled. "Save the world, Dean. You're all it's got. You've got to keep going. You've just got to."

_Everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
To me... I know this pain  
Can I blame this on my father?  
He did the best he could for me_

He gulped and nodded, vowing that even if he wouldn't do it for himself anymore, he would do it for Sammy, for his mom, his dad, Jess, everyone else who's life had been ruined, and Chase. He would do it for her. He nodded again and was thankful when she let him wrap his arms around her for a final time. She laid her arms over his shoulders and placed a quiet kiss on his lips. It felt barely there, but it was enough. "I loved you too, Winchester," she whispered before pulling away. With a small smile she squeezed his hand. The wolf quickly stepped between Dean and the now dissapearing Chase, watching everything as carefully as possible through golden eyes, and finally focusing the golden orbs on Dean when Chase was gone. Dean half-expected it to dissapear as well, but wasn't surprised when it slowly lowered its muzzle to the ground before running off into the woods. Maybe there was a part of her left after all.

He sat there a moment more before standing up and dusting himself off. Sammy was waiting at the car. He probably had a case for them. Pulling the car keys out of his pocket, he trudged up the darkened path.

"You alright?" Sam asked as they slid into the seats and shut the doors behind them.

"Yeah," Dean replied gunning the engine, "I'm fine."

_It's been a while  
Since I could...  
Hold my head up high  
It's been a while  
Since I said I'm sorry_


End file.
